Kaoru's mission.
by Hatokirei
Summary: Kaoru accepts a mission without Kenshin, now he has to go after her...in a different way. Wai Wai!! I updated! ::smiles:: ano..Chapter 10 is a bit citrisy fresh...just a warning!! Please R+R ::begs on knees:: Arigato!
1. Kaoru's Mission

The normal goes here: I do not own Kenshin…though I may dream it ;), I'm just a poor college student who likes to write. I just had an idea that I had to write, this is basically a rough draft, anyone who would like to point out spelling mistakes PLESE tel me nicly!! (  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kenshin sighed as he pulled his kimono around his body for what seemed the hundredth time that day. 'How does Kaoru manage to wear these things everyday?' He still wasn't quite sure as to why he had to look feminine, Kame-sama knows he already tends to look it even without the dress, make-up and hair pins that adorned the wondering rurouni today; though if anyone said that to his face he'd go battosai on them. All he knew as of this moment was that Kaoru was in danger. Somehow she had taken on an assignment the local police had talked her into.  
  
He began recalling the day's events.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He, Sano and Yahiko had just gotten back to the dojo from a tofu run as well as fishing adventure. Unfortunately instead of Kaoru there to great them, Fujina Yuiko, one of the policemen were there to inform them of the latest danger facing the era. It seemed that there was a band of female ninja that was terrorizing many of the towns nearby, fortunately or not; all those injured or murdered were all men. It seemed that the ninja despise all men, for no known reason and only allow women into the clan who A. possess good or extreme fighting skill, B. Have no child, and C. Above all hate men. The local police decided to inform Kaoru of their predicament and ask if she could go undercover, and inform them of the women assassins' targets. Of course Kaoru being Kaoru decided to leave without telling Kenshin, and for good cause. He would have insisted that she stay and have someone else take care of it.  
  
"Che, Jo-chan really knows how to make problems sometimes ne Kenshin?" Sano had said after hearing the news.  
  
It was Yahiko that answered, "Baka Busu, she shoulda just told us and we would have done it." He began swing his boken, "why didn't she wait for me at least, I mean I can see why she wouldn't want rooster head here.."  
  
"Oi, Yahiko-chan she probably didn't want a kid running around and spoiling her plans." Sano began trying to pry Yahiko off his head.  
  
"Who you callin' chan, rooster head!"  
  
"Is there anyone else here that looks like a kid Yahiko-chan?"  
  
Once again Sano began prying the biting Yahiko off of his head. In there arguments neither of them had noticed that Kenshin had left with the policeman.  
  
"Gomen nasai Himura-san, we need a women to do this job. They can get in better than a man could and still live. Kaoru is the only female around this area that knows considerable fighting techniques."  
  
"I understand Fujina-san, however I wish that you would have waited for my return, perhaps I could have helped to think up another way in." Kenshin grabbed the nearest twig off the branch of a tree and snapped it in half. "I can't help but feel that the timing was very convenient for you."  
  
Yuiko stepped back surprised and stammered "Wh..What do you mean Himura-san? I only came when the chief told me to."  
  
Kenshin watched the man sweat out of the corner of his eyes. "Really? So you would have asked Kaoru-dono with me here as well? I find that hard to believe given my reputation for protecting her. Do you really think that I would have let her go so easily had I been beside her?" He turned to fully confront the now red faced man beside him, his eyes began to glow a slightly golden color for just a split second, enough to make the policeman wonder if it was a trick of light, but in that second they changed back to purple. When he spoke again it was in a softer tone, "Gomen, perhaps I am putting the blame places where they should not be put."  
  
"Iie Himura-san, I am the one who should apologize, I was indeed told specifically to wait until after you left to confront Kamiya-san, our need in her is that great. However, I am afraid I am over stepping my bounds when I say that she is no little girl, I have the utmost faith in Kamiya- san to do the job at hand, but there is a way that you can be with her if you dare venture into that territory. It's something that they will never suspect."  
  
  
  
Inwardly Kenshin sighed, the first in a long line to come that day, he knew Kaoru was no little girl, but she needed him. 'Iie', he corrected himself, 'I need her.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kenshin glanced around him finding nothing but trees. He had built a fire to begin cooking some dinner but his thoughts kept returning to Kaoru. 'I hope she's ok.' Staring into the fire he thought of Sano and Yahiko's face when they heard the plan that Yuiko had devised. Kenshin was to dress as a female and infiltrate the fort as part of the female ninja. He would have to keep it low on the fighting; the women would of course be suspicious of a female warrior that knows Hiten Mitsurugiyu. Kaoru had been told that there was going to be an operative inside the clan who would find a way to contact her, and help her if need be; Kenshin would be that operative.  
  
"Y…You mean Kenshin has to dress like a…girl?" Yahiko stuttered his face going completely red and if possible Kenshin could almost see the steam coming out from his ears.  
  
Sano just laughed, and laughed, fell on the floor…and laughed. Finally when he could breathe, he did his best to stand, but when he looked at Kenshin, began laughing some more.  
  
Kenshin did his best to contain his anger, it was simply a mistake that his fist landed in Sano's gut, forcing the tall man through the door of Kaoru-dono's dojo. That's all it was, a misplacement of hands he rationalized, and blinked, 'where did that come from', he looked at his fists. Kenshin dusted his hands together and felt suddenly like Kaoru. He shook his head and yelled to the hole in the wall that was once Sano, "Gomen Sano! Kaoru must have come over me!"  
  
Sano just stood up from the wall, dusted his pants and yelled back. "Che Kenshin, Jo-Chan hits worse than that! Stick to the sword, that has more of a punch than your damn fists!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped while Yahiko began laughing and the police man gaped open-mouthed. Sano walked over to the three men.  
  
"So come on Kenshin, lets pretty you up!"  
  
"Oro." Was the only thing heard as the three dragged him inside the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Please send me comments!! I'd love to read them…( but please…..be gentle.  
  
E-mail me at Hatokirei@aol.com but make sure to write on the little thingy that it has to do with my story, as I have a tendancy to delete anything that looks like junkmail. :P awful nasty habit isn't it. 


	2. The New Girl

Ohiyo minna!! I just want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews!! You should have seen me dancing around like a moron saying "I GOT GOOD REVIEWS!!" Once again I do not own the characters to Kenshin…..please don't sue me! Onegai. Oh and if anyone catches my spelling mistakes PLEASE let me know! Thanks for correcting me on those!  
  
Now on with Chapter 2  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kaoru sat in her small room re-adjusting the bandages around her chest and shoulder. She had made the mistake of miscalculating her opponents' swing and had narrowly avoided getting her heart removed as well as head. 'Kenshin,' she sniffed a little, 'Gomen, I had to do this; I have to prove to myself that I can be useful. I know I can.' The simple fact was, he was the reason she had the inability to concentrate, she was always thinking of how she had left him, and hoping he wouldn't be mad enough to hate her. That mistake could have easily cost her the life he was always protecting. Thankfully the women she had been pitted against was skilled enough to angle the blade slightly, enough to give Kaoru a chance to dodge the strike.  
  
She walked over to her own weapon. Having to use a real blade went against everything the Kamiya Katsuhin ryu stood for, but there was no way she could avoid it; the thought made her ill. She had to get in to help her government, and using a live blade was the only way to convince these women she was good enough. So far she had gathered little information, the women called their clan the Angels of the Dragon, or Dragon's Angels, their leader was shrouded in mystery. Unfortunately there were so many rumors that surrounded the leader it was impossible to make out the truth. One idea was that she kills those responsible for destroying her town; another was that she was the wife of a powerful government official that was murdered to hide some deep dark secret.  
  
Tears threatened to fall down her face. It had been difficult to get into the clan; she was a women, had the fighting skill needed, she had all but one requirement easily taken care of. Kenshin, how could she say that she hated men, she was in love with one. Somehow she had convinced them, she had reached deep down insider herself and pulled out all the self-doubt and pain she had felt when he told them of his late wife. Bitterness had crept into her voice, bitterness she then used as she explained to the warrior that the only man she had fallen in love with had left her for another women, which resounded in her hatred of men. The women welcomed the broken-hearted women into the clan with the promise of family, unity, vengeance, and death if they had misplaced trust.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door. A timid head peeped in.  
  
"Kai-san, are you ready? We're getting ready to initiate a new member into the clan. You should see her, she's so pretty. Looks like she can fight too!"  
  
Kaoru looked at her little friend and smiled. "Hai Kikyo-chan, I'll be there in a bit."  
  
Kikyo looked at Kaoru, who she knew as Kai. She walked up to her friend and put her hand to her cheak. "Kai-san, were you crying? Are you ok? Does your wound hurt? I saw you fighting Tika-san, where were you then? You know you could have been killed, you should pay more attention when fighting that one, she's got a mean streak for the new people."  
  
Kaoru blinked on the onslaught of questions. Ever since Kaoru had arrived at this place Kikyo had befriended her, acting like the little sister Kaoru never had. She had almost told Kikyo her real name, stopping only in time to say meekly Kai. "Ano…Kikyo-chan, gomen I don't know which question to answer first!"  
  
The girl laughed, glad to see a small smile on her friends face. Kaoru was the only one who didn't treat her like a weak kid, she had quickly become her best friend, and she would give her life to see Kai happy. She quickly grabbed Kai's hand and began dragging her out of the door into the hall.  
  
"Come on Kai-san, you have to hurry, the girl is being introduced right now!"  
  
Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. "Matte…Kikyo, why are you so excited!" She feigned dragging her feet but really she was just as curious about this new person.  
  
"I heard she beat Tsuki-san easily! Maybe she could even defeat Tika- san." Kikyo stopped breathless, "wouldn't that be great, finally Tika-san would get the beating she deserves, maybe it might loosen what ever she has stuck up her.."  
  
"Up her what Kikyo?" A harsh booming voice resonated off the walls, making both girls turn white.  
  
"Umm uhh.. Hi Tika-san!" Kikyo stuttered. Kaoru sighed inwardly; this was turning out to be a bad day. Not only had Tika heard Kikyo, but she was also second in command, if there was ever hell to pay, Tika would be the one to collect. This was promising to be a rough night of guarding the walls again, she just knew it.  
  
Tika came up to the two girls. Her swift graceful movements contradicted her large build. She had gotten tattoos around her face making her appear extremely fearsome. "Do I need to ask you again Kikyo.  
  
The smallest girl began sweating, "umm uhhh…I was just saying ummm it might to help loosen what ever she has stuck up her…" she stumbled to find the right words that wouldn't result in a good tongue lashing. "Sheath?" She finally finished lamely. Kaoru rolled her eyes, defiantly night guard.  
  
Tika raised her eyebrows. "Pardon?"  
  
"Uh you see I overheard that your Katana sometimes gets stuck in your sheath, so maybe if someone actually stands a chance against your excellent sword play and hit your sheath, it might be enough to knock whatever is making it stick loose!" Kikyo finished.  
  
Tika just looked at her, and then glanced at the semi-snickering Kai. "Anything funny Kai?" She got an immediate sense of satisfaction as the girl chocked and stiffened.  
  
"I…Iie, gomen I had something stuck in my throat." She finished softly.  
  
"Ahh..I see, well you two better hurry up and get to the initiation."  
  
"Y…Yes m'am!" the two swiftly turned and headed down towards the direction of the initiation room.  
  
"Oh and girls?" Tika called, "When that's over you can stand guard tonight at the gates till dawn!"  
  
A series of moans followed their retreating forms.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The initiation room was nothing more than a large room set up so that the new person was up slightly higher than the other women, to give them a better view.  
  
Kai and Kikyo went in and took positions near the front of the step.  
  
"Stuck in her sheath?"  
  
"Oh hush, I panicked."  
  
"I can't believe I have guard duty again, this is your fault you know."  
  
"Gomen Kai-san. Ohhh it's starting!"  
  
Up on the step stood Tsuki-san, third in command, Tika, and the new girl. Kaoru looked at her closely. She looks pretty, I love how her hair flows down from a small bun on top, and I wonder if I can do my hair up that way too. She looks really uncomfortable in those clothes though, not that I can blame her, the skirt is a little too short at first, even I was uncomfortable.  
  
Kikyo leaned over to her friend, "She's so pretty!" she gushed. "Lets be friends with her too!"  
  
Kaoru smiled and laughed a little, "I was thinking the same thing too."  
  
After the ceremony, Kaoru and Kikyo went up to the still blushing girl. Kikyo was the first to introduce herself.  
  
"Ohiyo! My name is Kikyo, what's yours?"  
  
The girls voice was soft and slightly high pitch. "My name is Yoko." She answered, bowing slightly. She straightened to look up at Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru stiffened in shock. 'Those eyes! Why do I know those eyes!' A quick jab to her gut made her realize that she was staring. She tore her gaze away long enough to look at Kikyo who was reminding her that she still need to say her own name.  
  
"Gomen, m..my name is Kai."  
  
"Kai." she said as if tasting the words in her mouth. Those purple eyes never left Kaoru's. "Hello…Kai."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
end of Chapter 2!! Wai Wai yah I never thought I would do this!! ( Please oh please give me reviews!! Hey I'm not above begging! ;P 


	3. Yoko's Distress

Many thanks to the people who wrote about my spelling mistakes!! I know in this one Kenshin isn't going to be his smooth suave self, I just had to write it this way, gomen if it ruins anything! I can defiantly say I'm getting a lot of exercise with all the stupid dances I do when I get good reviews!! Thank you all soooooo much! Now on to Chap 3!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kenshin sat in Kaoru's room waiting for her return. After the initiation she and her little friend had taken him to her room. She was going to go to Tika-san and try to convince her out of making Kaoru have night guard. "Thank Kami-sama I got in alright.' His hand went up to the patch on his scarred cheek. Megumi-dono had been kind enough to give him some patches that he could put on the scar. She had also made up some cream the color of his skin; he then could smear the cream on the patch, which made his cheek whole again. 'How strange it feels, ne?' He said to his scar. 'I've carried you around for 11 years now, you've always managed to get me in trouble, yet now that I can't see you, or really feel you, it's like I've lost a memory.' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Hai?" Out of impulse he gripped the sword by his side. That was one thing he was unwilling to give up. He would not carry a real blade; he managed to get through that however by refusing to unsheathe his katana; they would never know if he managed to fight with the sword in the sheath.  
  
"Yoko-san, it's me Kai, I just wanted to make sure you were clothed before I came in."  
  
"H…Hai, you can come in."  
  
Kaoru entered the room and Kenshin had to fight the nosebleed threatening to fall down his face. Kaoru's outfit was a short skirt much like Misao-dono's with slits up the side, she had no shorts however, leaving much, and at the same time, little to the imagination.  
  
"Yoko-san? Yoko!! Are you ok? Your face is so red!!" In a quick stride Kaoru left the door to put her hand on Kenshin's forehead.  
  
Unfortunatly for Kenshin (perhaps fortunately) her breasts went right for his face. That was it, nose bleed time. He held his hand over his nose to try to cover it up, but in doing so he accidentally touched her breast. 'Kami!!! I'm a dead man!'  
  
Kaoru, shocked by the touch, jumped back about five feet. Her face grew red as she stuttered to speak. It was Yoko who got the first word.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I was…I had…" Dead…dead man. "My nose itched." He finished lamely with his hand still covering his face. "Excuse me Kaoru- dono, I'll be right back!" He yelled as he ran out of the room.  
  
Kaoru got over her initial shock, only to discover a new one. 'Did she have a noose bleed?' Suddenly she was beginning to regret getting Tika's approval for having Yoko be her roommate. 'Wait a minute!'  
  
A few minutes later the newly revived Kenshin came back into the room. Kaoru just glanced at her with a strange expression.  
  
"Ano…Gomen about before,' he began, "I had…um.. gotten hit with a sword and my nose must have started bleeding again." That could happen, right? Oh well either way Kaoru relaxed some. He had to tell her who he was. Kaoru beat him to talking first.  
  
"Yoko?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You are the second agent aren't you?" Kaoru watched the girls' reaction carefully. She showed initial surprise then her face went blank.  
  
"How did you know?  
  
"You called me Kaoru, nobody here knows my real name." She tapped her foot.  
  
"Hai." Well it was the truth. He began to open his mouth to tell her who he really was. Again he was interrupted, not with words but with surprise. Kaoru had flung herself into his arm and began crying.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally came Yoko-san, I was so worried someone else would come. I was beginning to be afraid that I was going to be alone all for this!" She began crying harder. Kenshin was stuck. He awkwardly put his arms around her.  
  
"What do you mean someone else?" He questioned gently.  
  
"I have someone, well more than one someone's I left at home." She sniffed quietly calming down just a little. "I wanted to prove to them that…that I could be something, a fighter. I wanted to prove to them I wasn't just a…beautiful Kendo instructor." She stood and walked over to the bed and sat down. Kenshin followed, with his throat in his heart.  
  
"What do you mean Kaoru-dono?"  
  
She smiled softly at Kenshin. "Yoko, please don't call me Kaoru-dono here. It sounds like him." She suddenly found her fingers interesting and began to blush.  
  
"Him?" He just had to know what she was thinking now.  
  
"I left someone…important at home. In a way I was afraid he was going to come here and take me home. He always does that, it's like he has no faith in me. I'm not the little girl he thinks I am."  
  
'That's not it!' he cried inwardly. 'You have it wrong! Don't you know…can't you see that I…of course she doesn't. I've never told her.' He sighed; it looks like he was stuck now. If he told Kaoru who he was now, he would lose her. He'd be lucky if she just killed him.  
  
"Iie, Kaoru-don…umm Kai-dono."  
  
"Just Kai please." Kaoru smiled with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I think that if he came for you, that would show you that he cared. Besides, how do you know he's taking it well? I mean you did leave him ne? Did you tell him?" He leaned forward eager to hear her answer.  
  
"Iie, I didn't tell him, he wouldn't let me go if I'd have told him personally. The policeman told me that he would inform Kenshin…and the others. They all would have insisted on coming themselves." She began laughing a little. "They'd probably do something incredibly stupid like charging the gate, or worse yet dressing as a female!" She began laughing louder, with tears streaming down her face. "Imagine that," she gasped, doubling over, "Yahiko and Sano dressing as a female" Her laughter increased, "Worse yet, Kenshin as one!" She stood up and raised the tone in her voice mimicking Kenshin and pretending to swoon, "Oh wow, your sword is sooooo kawaii!" She laughed harder. "Kenshin wouldn't know the first thing about being a female!"  
  
Kenshin sweat dropped. There was absolutely no way she could find out now, Kami, he was screwed. After a while Kaoru's laughter subsided.  
  
"Anyway, Yoko. I have great news for you, Tika agreed to allow us to be room mates!" Her smile was beautiful. She glanced over at her new friend and became puzzled; her new friend had a frightened look on her face, almost like a look that is getting ready to welcome death at any moment. 'Oh well, she must be scared of being in this as well, I guess the importance of the mission finally got to her.'  
  
'I've fought as the Battousai, I've fought against hundreds of my enemies, I have always been prepared to die, but Kami-sama I always wanted to die as a man!' Kenshin looked away as Kaoru began changing for her night attire. 'I'm going to die, oh great Kami, I'm going to die dressed as a female!'  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's all for now everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh and many thanks to Chibi-angel-san who has been wonderful in her reviews! THANK YOU CHIBI- ANGEL!(  
  
As always please tell me of any spelling mistakes, I'm not quite sure if I got Misao's name right. 


	4. Kaoru's mission Pt4

Ohiyo minna!!! Been racking the brain cells to think of something for this…::fumbles through book:: I think I'm ok now! A big big big Arigato to Chibi-Angel, Susan, Gypsy-chan, and JadeAnime (I lover her reviews they are so funnnnnny!) for writing so many reviews!!! I've been officially labeled the dancin' machine by oka-san. Boogie down…::dances a little:: boogie…::Sister throws book:: ouch….umm anyway here's part 4!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kenshin was running through the trees, racing to catch his target. She was running away from him at an incredible speed, in order to catch her he ran the hardest he had ever had to. Finally he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. Her tear-streaked face met his in stunned disbelief.  
  
"Why…Kaoru, why don't you love me?" He cried.  
  
"Kenshin, how could I love you?" Her simple statement sent his world crashing down on top of him. He opened and closed his mouth for several seconds. So many reasons began flashing through his mind. 'I've killed so many, I'm older by a decade, I'm not worthy.' As if she was reading his mind, she called him back.  
  
Between the tears she smiled slightly. "Kenshin, I can't love you, not because any of those reasons but because…" She shuddered slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kenshin…I can't love you because you're a woman!"  
  
He looked at her stunned. "Iie, I'm not a woman!" He almost yelled at her. "I'm a man!" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Kenshin, explain why you have breasts."  
  
He stared at her with a stunned expression. Almost unwillingly his hand went up to his chest and felt inside the shirt he was wearing. Gasping at what he found he tore it open revealing two perfectly formed breasts instead of cloth. Swallowing the scream he had forming, his hands went much lower.  
  
"Iiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"Yoko! Yoko, wake up!!  
  
He awoke with a sweat, to find Kaoru shaking him. He was to stunned to speak, finding the horror of his nightmare still lingering.  
  
Kaoru had heard moans coming from Yoko as she slept. Deciding to investigate she had heard some of the conversation the dreaming girl was having in her sleep. The words Kaoru why don't you love me were clearly heard, and to be perfectly frank it scared Kaoru slightly. 'How can I love her? Does she mean as sisterly love? We only just met.' Kaoru frowned and then her face went down a shade of color, 'It can't be…does she have…a cr..crush on me?' Her question was cast aside as Yoko screamed loudly. The fear of having everyone come over to the room, and her concern for her friend made Kaoru try to wake her.  
  
"Yoko, are you ok now?" She asked still genuinely concerned for the young girl.  
  
"Hai, gomen nasai Kai-dono." He was still a little shaky but he felt better. Once Kaoru turned her back to him he quickly did a self-check. His chest was back to normal, and most importantly…it was still there. 'Thank Kami!' he breathed a sigh of relief and was immediately back to himself again.  
  
"Ne, Yoko, what were you dreaming about?"  
  
"Eh…oh nothing really, I just tend to have bad dreams sometimes, I prefer not to talk about them." Close enough to the truth he supposed.  
  
Kaoru looked long and hard at the girl that was sitting up in her bed. Her sleep outfit had come undone down the front. 'Is she wearing her binding's at night?' Kaoru was curious, 'oh well to each their own I suppose.' She felt a slip of the bandages that were used to tie up her wound. 'Kuso, I still haven't figured out how to tie these things. Maybe she does.'  
  
"Ano…Yoko-san?"  
  
"Nani."  
  
"Could you help me for a second?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her curiously, got up and went to her side. "Nani?"  
  
Kaoru blushed a bit, nervous to admit her own failure. "Ummm I can't seem to tie this binding very well. It keeps coming undone." She was unprepared for the immediate concern that crept into Yoko's eyes. 'Almost like…no can't be.' She shook her head.  
  
"Kaoru, how did you get hurt?" The voice was gentle yet demanding.  
  
"Kai, remember it's Kai. Oh it was nothing, I just messed up with a practice fight. I should have been paying more attention to my opponent." She looked expectantly at Yoko. "So will you help me?"  
  
Kenshin relaxed slightly. "Who were you fighting against?"  
  
"Eh, oh it was Tsuki-san. By the way I head you beat her! Wow that must mean you are really good with the katana. I'm not really used to holding a real blade though so I'm a little slower at it."  
  
Kenshin stared in shock. 'She's holding a live sword?' "I thought you didn't believe in fighting with a Katana." He raised his voice slightly in disbelief.  
  
"I don't but I have to here." She held up the bandages impatiently. "Can you help me or not?"  
  
He looked at the bandages. "Ummm hai, hai, gomen." Please don't let the injury be where I think it is.  
  
Kaoru began taking off her nightshirt.  
  
'Ohhhhhh shit.' He began to panic. "Ano…Kai can't your friend do this?" He began backing away slowely becoming even more panicked as her shirt fell down. The only thing covering her from the elements was the bandage that seemed to be teasing him by slowely falling off her shoulder. He silently cursed the bandage for coming undone in the first place.  
  
"Kikyo is just as hopeless at fixing wounds as I am. Now come here and help me with this."  
  
Kenshin swallowed hard. 'Well if I can bind her wounds from behind her it won't be so bad.' He quickly went behind her as she began unraveling the bandages, and began fighting a nosebleed. 'Man oh man…..' This was NOT what he had planned for when he came here. Somewhere deep inside him a voice spoke to him. 'Hey, your going to die anyway, enjoy the view while you live!' 'Shut up,' he told the voice, 'Shessa doesn't disserve her.' Kaoru handed him the newer bandages. Trying all his might to be good was difficult; he had to reach around her without touching anything.  
  
Kaoru waited patiently and almost laughed as Yoko ran behind her. 'Maybe she doesn't have the experience in this kind of thing.' She had to stifle a laugh as two awkward hands appeared around her, trying to tie the bindings around her chest from the back. She grabbed the hands at the second wrap feeling the girl jump slightly at the sudden contact.  
  
"Yoko?"  
  
"H..Hai?"  
  
"It would be easier if you just came in front of me, it's ok, we are both women you know, you do have to see what your doing when you bind an injury."  
  
"Iie, I can't!" The cry almost sounded desperate. Concerned, Kaoru turned to look at her friend.  
  
Kenshin nearly died. Several things happened at once, when she turned he had a full onslaught of blood coming out from his nose, his world started turning, and a muffled 'Oro' came from his mouth as his hand covered his nose. He ran from the room battousai speed leaving Kaoru in a mess of bandages and droplets of blood.  
  
Kaoru just stood there stunned. Finally when her mind started working again she held up her hand still containing one of the bandages. 'Oro? She said oro. I heard it.' She gripped the cloth tightly. 'And that speed. There is only one person I know with that speed.' Her eyes began to glow and the cloth in her hand burst into flame from her Ki. 'That speed alone won't be enough to save him if that's who I think it is!' She dropped the cloth. 'Just wait till you come back 'Yoko', you just wait till you come back.'  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's it for now!! Thank you everyone for reading my fic…and please REVIEW my story…. I love the reviews, they really make me want to keep writing, plus all the dancing I've been doing with all the good reviews is really helping my exercise. I'm sure mom is on the phone to a psychologist right now. Oh well, as long as they don't put me in a straight jacket I can keep writing!!! 


	5. Sweet Revenge

OOOOkkkkkk. I'm back again. Had to rack my brain to see what kind of tortures I can do to my poor Kenshin. Ohhhhh yaaaaa Once again for everyone who does not know this….I only own Kenshin in my dreams (domination) hehhe…I don't really own him, so please don't sue…I have no money anyway. (Arigato Chibi-angel for reminding me…Hatokirei no baka.) Ok now for more fun!!!  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
After several minutes, perhaps hours Kaoru had finally calmed down to think rationally. She had practiced several sword movements to clear her mind. Maybe Kenshin had a perfectly good reason for deceiving her. She began ticking off some of the reasons on her fingers. He wanted to save her, he wanted to be near her (that thought made her blush slightly), he had no choice in the matter (really doubtful but..), or he was just a baka Kenshin who was going to get his ass kicked and fly home courtesy of fist express. She felt her anger rise up again and proceeded to frantically practice more swings. Finally she sat down and started thinking. A good butt kicking was needed, but she could take advantage of her friend 'Yoko', and give him exactly what he deserves. She began laughing as a plan began forming in her head. Normally she would never be able to do this, perhaps her days with the warrior women was giving her the confidence she needs to pull this off.  
  
  
  
Kenshin quietly entered the room after a couple of hours, making sure all was clear. Instead of getting the beating he was expecting, he found Kaoru sleeping. On his bed was a note written to Yoko.  
  
'Gomen Yoko, I didn't mean to startle you. I tried to stay awake to make sure that you were ok. You left in such a hurry I was worried. I'll see you tomorrow. Oyasumi nasai'  
  
Stunned Kenshin put the note down. 'That's it? I thought she would have figured it out!' Somewhere deep inside a voice yelled 'BAKA, it's a trap…run fool run!' but he pushed it aside as he went over and saw Kaoru's sleeping face. He smiled softly; she looked so peaceful. Deep down he had hoped that she did figure it out, then he wouldn't have to lie anymore. He gently pushed a strand of her hair aside, brushing her cheek. 'Why, why does she have to be here; if she got killed, nothing would bring him back from the abyss that had been his home when he thought Enishi had…' he shuddered at the thought, surprised as a small tear ran down his face.  
  
He sighed and walked away from her sleeping form and back to his own bed. 'Perhaps, someday, when I have forgiven myself, I can tell her.' Again that voice inside him spoke. 'What if that someday never comes, if you or she were to die, you would regret not telling her.' Kenshin moved his hand aside as if pushing the voice away. Nothing would happen to her, he would see to that. Finally sleep took Kenshin, allowing the man to dream of a happier future, with a beautiful wife.  
  
  
  
"Iie! I can't do it Kai-san!" Yoko was frantic.  
  
Kai tapped her foot patiently. "Look Yoko, you need to take a bath! I am not about to sleep in a room with a smelly person. I don't know what you are so afraid of anyway, it's only water and soap."  
  
"Demo..Kai-san," Kenshin help a napkin up to his lips and blushed. "What if someone sees me? I'm…shy about my body." Out of the corner of his eye he was watching Kaoru, praying to all the gods above he could find a way to get out of this predicament.  
  
It looked like the gods were finding this amusing. The look Kaoru gave him was one he knew very well.  
  
"Yoko, listen to me. There are three bathing places here. I'm going to use one and you are going to use the other. The other women don't usually take baths at this time of day, so it's perfect. We also tend not to bathe with each other unless it's absolutely necessary!" Kaoru grabbed Yoko's arm and started dragging her to a bathing place. "Here, I'll put the occupied sign on it, so I doubt anyone will come in."  
  
Kenshin sighed. He hated to admit it, but he really did need a nice warm bath. He had originally thought that he could find a lake nearby that he could bathe in without the fear of being caught. Unfortunatly there was no such luck. He entered the small room and immediately put more logs in the fire and made steam. If by some chance someone did come in, he could grab his towel and possibly slip by them unnoticed; it was risky but he had to do it. He walked around the entire room getting a feel of where things were, best places to hide in, and the easiest way out. Finding himself more comfortable he slipped out of the outfit he wore and tore the patch off his cheek. Sighing he threw it by the towel. 'Damn that thing itched.'  
  
He quietly settled in the deep tub, allowing the hot water to relax his muscles. "How am I going to get out of this?" His question was left unanswered by the walls. His head sank deeper into the water, allowing his neck to be soothed by the water. Talking in a higher, softer voice was difficult; he sighed, it was beginning to hurt his throat. He blew bubbles in the water watching them pop when he heard the door open. He got up quickly to put the towel around him when he heard Kaoru's voice. She was to close to him, he had no choice to plunge back into the water and hope the room was too steamy for her to see. He quickly made a grab for the patch and placed it back on his cheek.  
  
"Gomen, Yoko. For some reason the other baths were taken. I guess everyone decided they wanted a bath today." She smiled at her 'friend' and continued forward after making sure the door was completely locked. "Since you are really the only one I know and trust, I thought it wouldn't be so bad, besides we are both women ne?"  
  
Kenshin nodded slightly, not trusting his voice enough to speak. His only thought was…well he had no thought; his mind had completely shut down, abandoning him to fend for himself.  
  
Kaoru made her way closer to the tub, and slowly let the towel drop down to her feet. Kenshin nearly drowned, he couldn't quite see her, which was a good thing, it meant she couldn't see him. What he did see was the tell tale shadow of the towel; fall to the floor. He felt the water shift as her body slipped into the tub with him.  
  
Kaoru moved closer to him smiling, she could almost smell the panic. "Ne Yoko?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh…." Was the only semi-intelligent thing she heard. She looked at the water and noticed a slight red tinge to it. Again she had to stifle a laugh, when this was over Kenshin would need a blood transfusion.  
  
Meanwhile, as Kaoru continued on with her plan, every muscle in Kenshin's' body was yelling at him to run, and keep running. Don't ever stop. Unfortunatly he was caught. Kaoru had blocked his chance to escape and his dulled mind couldn't find another way out. He had to find a way though, if Kaoru found out…he shuddered, he didn't want to know what she would do.  
  
'I've got him.' Kaoru leaned closer to Kenshin, just barely touching him, feeling him jump slightly at the contact. "Ne, Yoko, I have a question to ask you."  
  
"H..Hai?" The voice squeaked.  
  
"Well…you see, I've never kissed a guy before, and ummm." She feigned shyness, "well…how do you know if you're a good kisser?"  
  
Kenshin face vaulted slightly. "Eh? I don't know, you just kiss the person you love I guess and see from there!" He hoped that was the end of this conversation. The gods had abandoned him.  
  
"Demo, what if I really love this guy, and I don't know if he loves me; if I kiss him and I'm a bad kisser, could I lose him? I want to know ahead of time if I'm good, and learn if I'm not!"  
  
"That's not right Kai!" Kenshin's brain finally jumped into action. He hoped that she was talking about him, but he doubted it. "If you truly love a person, then you will be a good kisser. And even if you weren't, if the person loves you back, he won't think you're a bid kisser! I'd love you anyway I could get you!"  
  
Kaoru stared in shock. "You'd love me…anyway you could get me?"  
  
Kenshin went motionless, 'did I really say that?' 'Yes, yes you did, baka.' Came his minds reply. "Umm, that is, if I were a guy, that's all. Any guy would be lucky to have you Kai."  
  
Kaoru was silent for a moment. "Ne, Yoko?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I have a question for you."  
  
"Another one?" Kenshin hoped this would be over soon. "What is it?"  
  
"Please don't take this the wrong way, but um…would you kiss me?"  
  
"NANI!"  
  
"Yoko, please listen, I just want to know if I'm a good kisser. It's ok for women if we don't really mean it!" Kaoru seemed so desperate to Kenshin. 'She really wants this?'  
  
"Kai. Gomen I can't do this. You should wait until you find the man you love, let him be your test."  
  
Kaoru played with her damp hair. "Oh but I already have found the one man I love."  
  
He swallowed. 'Please, oh great Kami, I don't want to hear that she loves another man. And I don't want to hear that she may have feeling for me, I'm too bloody. I'm not good enough for her.'  
  
Kaoru inched closer. 'Now Kenshin, it's payback time.'  
  
Kenshin noticed her moving and tried to make a run for it. Before he could move, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him close into a hug. It wasn't until she spoke that he regained his senses.  
  
"The man I love always believes himself to be unworthy of me. Sometimes I think he sees me as a child. Like I haven't had to struggle for anything in my life as he has. He doesn't see that I love both him and the person he once was; his past, and his present make up for the future I hope to share with him." She tightened her embrace. 'Yep defiantly a man.'  
  
Kenshin was stunned. Hardly daring to speak he just let her embrace him. He felt her hand reach up to his cheek with the patch on it. He loved the feel of her hair, her wet skin, the scent of her body, and the feel of the wrapping around her body. 'Wait a minute! Why does she have body wrapping in the tub?'  
  
His answer was a shriek of shock as Kaoru grabbed his bandage and yanked it off. She grabbed his head and began dunking it under water, bring him up for air and to shout loudly "Kenshin no Baka!" Up and down his head went into the water, with her screaming at him, occasionally hitting his chest. Finally she let go. He was still to stunned to move. His hand went to his scar, as Kaoru glared at him with tears rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Damn it Kenshin, how can you be such an idiot!"  
  
He sighed and got out of the tub, taking care to wrap a towel around his waist before he got pulverized. This was a light punishment; he suspected a much sterner lecture once they got back to the room.  
  
Kaoru stood up as well. Since the room was losing most of the steam, he could now see that she had her chest bindings on and a pair of shorts. 'She defiantly planned this.' He smiled lightly, 'I wonder how much of this she planned.'  
  
"Kenshin, you've got a lot of explaining to do. I can't promise I won't beat the shit out of you." She smirked slightly. "Actually I was going to punish you more but after your wonderful confession, I just didn't have to heart to break every bone in your body."  
  
'Finally, one God is on my side.' Kenshin held his hand out to her to help her out of the tub. Kaoru got out and walked over to Kenshin peering at him intently.  
  
"Nani, Kai-dono?"  
  
"Ne Kenshin? This is the first time since I've seen you dressed as a women, that you haven't run out of the room sporting a nose bleed when I get close to you half dressed."  
  
Kenshin face vaulted. Kaoru started laughing. When he got up he dusted his towel, put a shirt on and went up to the waiting Kaoru. Now that Kaoru knew, he finally felt right, and maybe just a little sure of himself. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.  
  
"K..Kenshin." she stuttered.  
  
He whispered in her ear. "Perhaps the reason I didn't have a nosebleed was that I was too busy thinking about that kiss you were going to give me." With that he bent down and grazed her lips with his own. "Either that, or I was thinking about having to sleep with you in the same room again tonight."  
  
Kaoru pushed him away from her, and ran out of the room with her hand held up to her nose. Kenshin could hardly contain the large smile that was threatening to break his face. 'Sometimes revenge is sweet.' He sighed contentedly. 'Being a man is great!' he thought as he adjusted his breasts and went to explain to Kaoru.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
How is it everyone? I wasn't sure if I was going to keep this chapter, the characters are a bit Ooc, but I like it. Have general ideas as to what's to come. I didn't leave a little hanger on it this time. Please R&R!!! hehehe a night with Kenshin….::drowns in puddle of drool:: 


	6. Love and Pain

Arigato minna!! Wai WAI…I got more than 50 reviews! ::sniffles:: I didn't think anyone would like my story. ::wipes tears:: Well this one is something I decided to try…please tell me what you think. Little Ooc I think. Oh well. Again I don't own Kenshin! Oh yah and I want to think of names for the chapters, if anyone can help me PLEASE do! I'm so bad with thinking of names, I'll take any (serious) suggestions! Arigato again!!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It had been three days since Kaoru had extracted her revenge on Kenshin. After about an hour of explaining and massive bruising, Kenshin and Kaoru decided that in order to keep up the idea that nothing was wrong, they would sleep in the same room together. After the first two nights, Kaoru wasn't blushing as much and Kenshin managed to retain some of his blood. They were getting closer to each other, both in the eyes of themselves as well as those of their fellow ninja. It was then that Tsuki decided to have a small chat with the two, and for the first time in a long time, she felt awkward.  
  
"Kai, Yoko, I need to speak to you both right now if you please."  
  
Both women turned to her surprised. "Hai Tsuki, is there anything I can help you with?" Kaoru, the older member of the two questioned.  
  
She glanced at the both of them; they were smiling and looking very happy together. Blushing slightly, she managed to say what she had been practicing since she had begun looking for them. "I wanted to inform you, that while I applaud your interest in each other, I want you to also keep your mind on the situation at hand." The two women looked up at her questioningly. 'Not going to make it easy for me are you.' She thought with anger mixed with embarrassment.  
  
"Nani? Tsuki-san I don't understand what you're talking about."  
  
Tsuki glanced at the newer member of the group, Yoko. 'She is pretty. I like her hair, how it falls into that neat little bun. And her eyes, I could stare into those eyes for hours.' Tika blushed and looked away, thinking of how this woman had managed to beat her with the sword. This was a fairly new feeling for her. 'If only Kai hadn't beaten me to her.' She regretted the day Tika agreed to have them spend the nights together. 'I hope Kai is up for a little competition.'  
  
Both Kaoru and Kenshin glanced at each other, amazed and slightly scared of the look Tsuki had on her face, one of both anger, jealousy and one more that Kaoru couldn't quite place, but Kenshin knew it right away. 'Lust.' He grew slightly uncomfortable. 'I have seen that look many times in the faces of many samurai.' He took a slight step closer to Kaoru and put his hand protectively around her waist. Kaoru looked at him in surprise but said nothing.  
  
Tsuki noticed the movement and saw where his hand went. 'Ohhhh a challenge. Don't worry my Yoko-chan, you're the prize I'm after.' With that thought she waved them off. "Eh don't worry about it. I just want to make sure that you realize the dangers that are here. Kai-san, tonight I want you to walk the woods on the outskirts of the nearest town. It hasn't been done in a while, and I need to know if the villagers know anything of us."  
  
Kai started in surprise. "Ano, Tsuki-san, tonight Tika-san wanted me to walk the walls with Yoko. I'm supposed to show her the rounds."  
  
Tsuki waved her off. "Have someone else do that." With that she turned and left.  
  
Kenshin watched her leave and looked at Kaoru. "What as that all about?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that Tika-san specifically said that she wanted me to show you around because you're probably going to have to do it tomorrow." She sighed in frustration.  
  
"Oi, Kai-san!" The two turned to see Kikyo coming to them at full speed. She grabbed Kai in a big bear hug and twirled her around. Laughing Kai hugged her back.  
  
"Kikyo-chan where have you been! I've missed you!"  
  
"Yah I bet you did!" she feigned a pout. "Have you replaced me with Yoko so soon Kai-san? I've missed you!"  
  
Yoko watched as Kaoru hastened to explain that she was an old friend of Kai's and they had a lot to catch up with.  
  
"Gomen Kikyo! You can never be replaced…not matter how much I try!" Kai laughed as Kikyo punched her slightly in the arm.  
  
"Ne, Kai-san, what did Tsuki want? I saw her talking to ya, you looked disappointed. Anything wrong?"  
  
Kaoru looked at the girl. "She wants me to patrol the edges of the town tonight, but Tika wanted me to show Yoko around as well. I don't think either of them will accept any excuses." She sighed again.  
  
Kikyo thought for a moment. Then her face brightened. "Oi, Kai-san, let me patrol the town's borders tonight! I can do it, I've done it before, and then you can show Yoko around!"  
  
Kaoru looked in shock at her friend. "Demo Kikyo-chan, I think it would be best if.."  
  
"Iie, Kai-san. Don't say or even think I'm to young. I'm fifteen years old now, I can hold my own. Besides I've done it before, it's nothing, yawn work actually. I'll be done and back by the time you finish your walk around!" She glanced sternly at the two. "I'm going to do the patrol, and your going to do the walk, you got that!"  
  
Kai threw her arms around her smaller friend, "Arigato Kikyo-chan! I'll pay you back somehow!"  
  
The young girl smiled. "Well if you must…I know what you can do." She suddenly felt shy and pushed the tips of her fingertips together. "It's really stupid of me to ask such a babyish thing, demo…"  
  
She leaned forward to hear what her friend wanted. "Nani?"  
  
Kikyo looked at Yoko, then back at Kai. "Could you read me a story at night?"  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru face vaulted. Kaoru was the first to recover.  
  
"A story? As in a bed time story?"  
  
"H..Hai. Oto-san and Oka-san used to read me stories all the time. Sometimes at night I really miss them, if you two read me a story, it's kinda like they will be with me again." A small tear ran down her face. "Gomen for asking this, I know it's not very ninja like, and I understand if you don't want to."  
  
Before she could even finish her sentence she was wrapped in a hug. "Kikyo, I'd love to read you a story. It's ok." Kaoru hugged her tighter as she felt the other girls arms go around her body. Kenshin watched the two girls embrace each other as if their life depended on it. His eyes watered slightly with the love he felt toward Kaoru. She would be a wonderful mother; she's always been the kindest woman he's known. Soon the two parted.  
  
"Ano, Kai, Yoko. Don't tell anyone onegai. I'd never hear the end of it if you did." With that she skipped down the hall and left to begin walking the edge of the town.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were left alone again. As Kaoru watched her friend go off, Kenshin slipped behind her and took her hand in his. At the contact, Kaoru glanced at him and smiled. "Shall we go Yoko?"  
  
He grinned as she began her tour of the walls and grounds he would need to walk.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru's tour would have been boring if it had been someone else. Kenshin was so captivated by her excitement, that he found it easy to remember parts he should pass. For example: The pond, where she sat for a few moments and put her hand in the water. The second tree to the clearing, where the moonlight caught her hair enough to make her look like a goddess. It was those things that Kenshin remembered. It was a short tour, much to short for both Kenshin and Kaoru. Once he had stumbled, when he regained footing she had burst out laughing, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheek.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Ken…Kenshin…y…your breasts…" she gasped for air. He looked down startled to see that one of his 'breasts' was about a foot lower than the other. He muttered something, and began punching it back into place.  
  
"Gomen," he began putting his hand behind his head. "Growing old before my time ne?"  
  
Kaoru giggled some more. "At least half of you is!" She giggled some more. When she looked at Kenshin her breath caught in her throat. He had a look in his gold tinged eyes that made her shudder, not in fear but excitement. When he spoke, his voice was a soft growl.  
  
" Perhaps, if I could compare?" He grinned wickedly. "Then maybe I might know how they are supposed to settle on the female body!" With that Kaoru shrieked and turned to run, closer to the stream passing by. Kenshin followed in close pursuit, allowing her to get fairly far away, but not to far. He smirked, it was easy to follow her, she was laughing to hard. When they got closer to the river, Kenshin grabbed her from behind and fell with her to the ground, allowing her to land on top of him to cushion her fall.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. She was glad the sun was setting; it might hide the blush in her cheeks. In her current position, she was sprawled on top of the man she loved, one of her thighs was between his legs, and he was looking at her in a way that made her feel very warm inside.  
  
He turned her over so he lay on top of her, putting his weight on his arms at her side. The setting sun played colors in her hair, adding a slight reddish tint to her black hair. His breath caught in his throat, Kami she's so beautiful.' He slowely bent his head down, closer to her lips. Kaoru stared into his eyes. 'He's going to kiss me.'  
  
A slight noise came from the bushes, causing the couple to jump back away from all contact. Kenshin was ready to kill; he grabbed the hilt of his katana. Kaoru grabbed his hand and looked closer at the moving bush. She gasped as a body fell out.  
  
"Iie! Kikyo-chan!" Both Kenshin and Kaoru ran over to help the beaten girl. When they saw her in the light, Kaoru burst into tears, and Kenshin grinded his teeth. She had marks and cuts all over her body, what was left of her clothes were scraps not fit for anything living. It was obvious she had been beaten, raped, and left for dead.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ahhhh. ::sweat drop::: please don't kill me!!! ::dodges books:: GOMEN NASAI!! ::runs away screaming:: 


	7. Intentional Accident

Ohiyo minna! Yep still alive. Sorry it took so long to come up with chapter 7. Wow! Am I really at chapter 7 already? THANK YOU EVERYONE for your wonderful reviews. They really help me keep writing! Ok down to business. Standard disclaimer…I don't own Kenshin!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat outside of the doctors' room fearing the worst. After Kikyo had stumbled across them in an attempt to get back, they ran carrying her as quickly as they could to the ninja's doctor. At first view, the doctor whisked her away into her room and began assisting the ailing girl. That as around an hour ago, Kaoru had used up all the tears she had in her body crying for her friend. Inside she felt a mix of hollowness and fiery rage at those who did this to Kikyo. Kenshin had been sitting beside her the whole time allowing her to cry on her shoulder, in deep thought. When the door to the doctors' room finally opened Kaoru sprang to her feet and went right to Kikyo's bedside.  
  
"How is she?" The simple most logical question can have the most difficult answers.  
  
The doctor sighed and wiped her hands on a towel. "The good news is that her body will live." She regarded Kaorus' intake of breath, and cut off her question before it even left her mouth. "Kai, her mind has been damaged as well as her body. She should have woken at many of the things I had to do, but she didn't. She's in a coma."  
  
"D… Do you think she'll get out of it?"  
  
The woman looked at her patient. "I really don't know Kai. Can you tell me exactly why she was where she was?"  
  
Kaoru started crying again. "It's my fault! I should have gone to walk the edge instead of her. She told me that she had done it before." She sniffed. "If I would have gone like I was told to, she wouldn't have been attacked."  
  
"Iie Kai, it could have been you!" Kenshin went up behind her and hugged her shoulders. "If you had done what Tsuki told you to do, it would be you here."  
  
"Demo, I can fight Yoko. Perhaps I could have beaten them!"  
  
The doctor held up her hand to silence them. "The fact is, it happened; there is nothing we can do to change it now, the only thing we need to concentrate on, is fixing it." She turned to rummage through a bag of herbs. "This needs to be applied every two hours till it runs out." She turned to the two. "Why did Tsuki want her or you to walk the edge of the trees? She should have known that was a dangerous place, and for her to only send one ninja." Her forehead creased together. This was not supposed to happen, Tsuki should remember what happened to Mina. Her frowned deepened.  
  
"Nani? What is it?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nothing. I need to talk to Tika-san. I'll be back in a while. Please watch over Kikyo, if you note any change in her condition please come get me." With that she left the room.  
  
Kaoru looked over at Kenshin then at Kikyo. "What do you suppose that was about?"  
  
He looked thoughtful, "I don't know, but I intend to find out. Will you be ok here until I return?"  
  
"Of course, but what are you going to do?"  
  
He looked at her in mock expression, "Why spy of course! Don't forget, I can get in and out of places easier than most people!"  
  
She laughed slightly, "Say that to me when I have you cornered in the bathroom again!"  
  
"I hope there is an again."  
  
"Mou…Yoko!"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Why would she do that if she knew about Mina!"  
  
"I don't know, I'll have a talk with her."  
  
"Please do, Kikyo was hurt badly, but she could have been killed! Our clan is small enough as it is! One bad thing could tear down everything we have worked so hard in building!"  
  
"If it was Tsuki, I can bet that this was intentional. I want you to keep an eye on her, watch her and those she contacts."  
  
"What? I can't, I'm only a doctor…"  
  
"But you're also a ninja and a member of the Dragon's angels. Don't forget that. Please I need you to do this. As a doctor, it's not uncommon for you to walk around at all hours of the night and day. You can do this easier than most."  
  
A sigh. "Very well. It seems I have little choice. I will do as you ask."  
  
With that the voices dimmed and Kenshin was able to think. 'Who is Mina? Why is this so important? Would Tsuki intentionally want to hurt Kikyo?' He stopped short. 'No not Kikyo, she had assigned Kaoru to that mission, it was by chance that Kikyo went.' His eyes took on a dark glaze. 'If she was really a traitor, then it was defiantly her plan to hurt Kaoru.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kaoru sat in the room with her friend. "I'm so sorry Kikyo. It should have been me there. If you get better I can read you that story you wanted." Her hand held the injured girls limp one. "I'm so sorry..it's my fault." A voice behind her made her jump.  
  
"It certainly is your fault."  
  
"Tsuki-san? What are you doing here?" Her question was regarded with an angry glare. Tsuki walked slowly over to Kikyo's bed, pushing Kai aside as she passed.  
  
She began soothing the girls hair, when she spoke finally in was in a harsh, threatening tone.  
  
"You have a good excuse for this Kai?" Her hate-filled eyes locked into Kaoru's.  
  
"I…Iie. I was told to show Yoko around. Kikyo said she's do what you told me to."  
  
Tsuki's full attention was on Kaoru now. "So you sent the girl into this kind of danger? I gave the task specifically to you Kai, you could protect yourself better than this child could!" Her last words where a scream to Kai's face. "You should feel sorry, look at your friend." She grabbed Kaoru's injured shoulder, jabbing her thumb into the wound. Kaoru bit back a cry. Her face came close to Kaorus until her lips where nearly touching her ear. In a soft angry voice she whispered, "You did this to her, not me." As a last emphasis she threw the girl to the ground and walked out of the room, leaving Kaoru whimpering in pain.  
  
When Kenshin came back, he found Kaoru with tears running down her face and clutching her shoulder. He quickly ran over to her and asked her if she was ok.  
  
"Hai. Thank you Kenshin."  
  
"What happened? Why is your shoulder hurt?" He watched her face in concern as she appeared to be struggling with something insider her. Finally she answered lamely.  
  
"I just hit it accidentally. It's ok, I'm not hurt."  
  
He regarded her for a second. 'Whatever happened she won't tell me any time soon.' He sighed. "Let's bandage that up again for you Kai. The doctor is coming back, she'll be able to take care of Kikyo better than we can." He helped her to stand, noting her painful whimper. 'What ever happened, he get it out of her in the room. Of that Kami; you can be sure of.'  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SOOOOOOO. What does everyone think? _ me racking my tiny brain!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA who needs sleep! Sleep is for the pansies! ::sniffles:: I wanna go to beddddddd! More caffeine!!! G'night everyone!! PLEASE R&R! 


	8. Tsuki's Warning

Ohiyo minna!! Phew it's hot over here, we just started hitting 80 degrees!! I guess I should clean my car ne? ::wipes sweat drop:: I guess the words 'Wash me' written on my car by someone is enough of a hint? Ok!! Thank you everyone for writing those wonderful reviews, and as always thank you gypsy-chan, Chibi-angel, Jade Anime and Susan for keeping with me!! As well as everyone else! Here we go on to chapter ummm 8! Oh as always I don't own Kenshin!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A pair of golden eyes watched Kaoru slumber. It had taken a while to get her to say what had happened, in fact it had even taken him an oath not to do anything to a certain someone who was very close to getting hurt. 'Tsuki.' The very name was enough to make his blood boil. After Kaoru had reluctantly told him, he had bandaged her newly opened wound and tucked her into bed, getting into his own and feigning sleep. It took her a while to finally succumb to her exhaustion, when her breathing finally evened, he got up and sat next to her in deep thought 'Why is she doing this?' A list of possible reasons ran through his head. 'She was jealous. She had a grudge against Kaoru? She had a grudge against him? If Tsuki did not plan the attack, why then, did she hurt Kaoru? Iie, that was not a simple conversation, she almost threatened her.' His fingers deftly went to his sakabato lying next to his side. One thing was certain; he had to figure out that womans intention before she hurt Kaoru again. He glanced at Kaoru's sleeping face, his amber eyes began turning back to purple, before he went out of the room and headed for Tsuki's.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tsuki had been busy cleaning her katana when a person knocked on her door.  
  
"Come in." She started in slight surprise when Yoko entered the room. It wasn't her surprise at Yoko coming to her, in fact she had been expecting that, however, it was the eyes of the woman of her infatuation, that startled, maybe scared her. 'Like those of an animal!' She put on her coolest face and spoke in a harsher voice than what she had expected.  
  
"What do you want Yoko?"  
  
"Why?" He noticed the slight waver in the woman's voice and became slightly satisfied.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean why?"  
  
"Why did you hurt Kai? She already feels guilty about Kikyo, I'm sure you coming in and threatening her served no purpose other than to satisfy your needs for domination. But why did you hurt her?"  
  
She smiled. 'Ahh how sweet, she means to protect her friend.'  
  
Kenshin watched closely as Tsuki stood from her bed and walked over to him slowly, until they were about a foot apart. She then leaned over to him and spoke in a low voice.  
  
"I think Kai is old enough to take responsibility for her own actions. I also think that she is fully capable of fighting her own fights. If she had a problem with the way I treated her then she should have come to me." She began turning her back to Yoko. "Besides, I treat her as I do everyone else." Walking away she let a small smirk. "Next time, she needs to come to me, I can't have one of my fellow ninja's cowering in the corner like a wounded bitch!"  
  
Purple eyes widened then turned amber. 'How dare she say that about Kaoru!' His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. Tsuki turned slightly when she heard the katana slide from its sheath. Her eyes widened as she saw the amber eyes glaring at her with utmost hate in them. 'Y…you are a demon!' was her only thought.  
  
"I warn you. You so much as look in Kai's direction in a bad way, it will be the last time you see from those eyes." The voice was soft and low, underlying anger and a promise.  
  
Kenshin watched the girl nod slightly, and then with great difficulty sheathed his katana. Tsuki visibly relaxed when she heard the sharp click. He turned to walk out of the door but not before putting his hand on the frame and looking back at her.  
  
"You should know; Kai has just saved your life." Her questioning look prompted his continuation. "She forced me to promise not to do anything to you before she told me what you did." With that he left the woman to her thoughts.  
  
Tsuki released the breath of air she didn't even know she had kept. 'What is she?' Her thoughts went back to when she was fighting Yoko. That speed was incredible, but somehow I know she was holding back!' Suppressing a shudder she kept thinking about this new mystery. The more she questioned the more she wanted. She went to the door and closed it slightly, noticing a slight indent from where Yoko had placed her hand. 'So strong.' Her hand went over the indent in the wood, and pulled back sharply. 'Hot! This woman has to have an incredible battle aura to release heat that would stay on the wood!' Grasping her hand she slowly turned around and headed for her bed. "Yoko, I will have you." She whispered to her empty room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Kaoru woke to find a shadow standing beside her. With a loud "Kyaaaa!" She jumped to the side and smacked the persons face as hard as she could.  
  
"ORO!!" Kenshin's body flew across the room leaving a slight indent in the wall.  
  
Kaoru jumped out of her bed and ran to her fallen warrior. "Kenshin, gomen nasai!" She picked up his head from the ground and promptly dropped it again, as the swirly eyes and bruised grotesque face startled her. Kenshin just groaned. 'Kami, am I going to die at the hand of her fists?' He felt himself being picked back up and braced himself for impact, but this time the ground didn't come again. 'Arigato Kami.'  
  
"Kenshin, what were you doing?" She wiped his face with a wet cloth she had gotten after dropping him the first time. "You scared me, you shouldn't do that you know! Especially here!  
  
"Gomen nasai Kaoru. I was just getting ready to wake you up. The doctor wanted to speak to you…" He couldn't even finish his sentence when she dropped his head again and ran to the door.  
  
"Arigato Ken…err Yoko! I'll be back in a bit!" With that she ran out of the room.  
  
Kenshin sighed and stood up. 'Next time I need to wake her; I will remember to use a five foot pole and tie pillows all around my body!" He began to follow her.  
  
Kaoru knocked on the doctor's door. When it opened she rushed inside to see her friend. "How is she?"  
  
"She is doing much better. She still has not regained consciousness, but her fever is going down."  
  
Kaoru looked at the woman who had saved Kikyo's life. "Gomen." She bowed her head in shame. "I have been so worried about my friend, I have been utterly rude to you. I don't even know your name."  
  
The woman looked at Kaoru and smiled softly. "Maki. My name is Maki, and that's all right. I've been in the same situation you are in now." Her smile melted replaced with a fine-lipped frown. "You are Kai correct?" With the girls conformation she gestured for her to sit. She then walked over to the door and opened it revealing a slightly shocked Yoko. "Don't worry I knew you were going to come to as well. It seems like you two hardly ever separate!" She began laughing slightly. "Please sit down with Kai."  
  
When the two where situated she became very serious. "I want you two to listen very carefully. I don't know why you were told to go walk the woods alone Kai, that is not permitted anymore." She raised her hands to ward off the questions forming on the two female's mouths. "It is extremely dangerous. The town Kikyo was attacked near has a history of…injuring lone women." The tired woman sat across from Kai and Yoko. "You deserve to know about someone who was also attacked once, she wasn't so lucky. With her death, came the birth of the Dragon's Angels."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yahh! Done for chapter 8!! ::dodges everything thrown:: Don't worry I plan on getting finished sometime this lifetime!! WAHHH I HATE SKOOL I DNT LRN ANYTNG ANYWAYZ!! Stupid college…ahhhh Hatokirei no baka need to study!! Ahem sorry got to go! I'll update soon! PLEASE R&R!! 


	9. Dragon's Angels

Ohiyo Minna!! Gomen it's been so long, I didn't forget that I had a story to write! Goodness, it's been a long time; I think I've already forgotten how to type! Sad. Yare yare, okey dokey! I'm not really sure about this chapter. I want to warn you all it is probably going to get the rating of Pg-13 possibly R due to content. I don't know if I'm going to change it or not. Please R&R and tell me what you think. It's my first time using a semi-dark theme. Same ol' same ol' I only dominate…err…own Kenshin in my dreams.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Three figures ran through the woods followed by an angry four figures.  
  
"Stop them! Don't let them get away!" The taller of the pursuing shadows screamed to his minions. In and out of the forest the chase continued, one of the chasing men fell back exhausted, leaving three to catch the group of women who had been the subject of their fascinations for a number of months. After being rejected by one of the women when he had asked her to a local restaurant, the men had gotten in a group and figured that asking was not going to happen. Pure lust drove the other three men forward, trying to catch the vixens. Mina, her older sister Tika and Maki ran as fast as their legs could carry them, trying to catch breath and lose their followers.  
  
Tika managed a glance back and noticed one of the men had stopped. "It's ok girls," she yelled forward to her friends. "One is gone. Come on we can do it just keep running!" The trio of women began to run faster, both encouraged and extremely frightened that these men would chose to attack them.  
  
Mina thought back to the day's events. She and her sister had gone to the market to gather some food for the winter festival. They met with their best friend Maki; and all three decided to go to the nearby lake. It was to cold to swim so they watched the sun shimmer off of the water rippling from the birds. They had been so engrossed in conversations they had failed to notice a group of men sneak up behind them. One man had grabbed Maki and held her to his chest while the other three men, went after herself and Tika. Thankfully Maki and Tika were decent fighters. The man that had held Maki dropped to the ground when he received a good kick to the groin. Tika had then grasped Mina's hand while the men where surprised, and along with Maki, made a run for it, dragging a scared Mina along.  
  
She had thought she had recognized one of the men. 'I think he is the one that asked me to that place to eat.' She was glad she rejected him. Mina had been told to watch out for a group of men that had been terrorizing the women folk of the town. Together the women raced for the town to provide a sanctuary against their pursuers.  
  
Tika had little time to think. Her only concern was for her sister. Mina's fighting skills were just blooming; she wouldn't yet be able to hold her own in a real fight just yet; as evidence when she froze when those men attacked. 'Just a little longer, we're almost to the town.' She glanced quickly back to see how Maki was doing. Her friend was sweating profusely but with a small smile on her face. The town was near she could see it's gates. 'They will help us. Oh please Kami, just a little more.' Maki's face turned from a small smile, to that of confusion, then to that of sheer terror. Tika glanced back to the town and gave a small cry. 'It's gates are closed! The villagers have closed the gates!' She glanced at Mina. Her sister looked like she was getting ready to faint from exhaustion.  
  
"Maki! The gate! They have to open the gate!"  
  
Maki just stared at her best friend since childhood. Then she gave up running all together and stopped in the middle of the road. Tika ran back keeping note of the distance between herself and the pursuing men. "Maki! Maki! What is it! Come on!" Her friend just stared at her with a blank look in her eyes.  
  
Close to tears Tika slapped Maki's face. "Get yourself together Maki! They are coming closer! We are almost there!" She began pulling frantically at the woman's sleeve. Finally Maki spoke.  
  
"The gate is closed."  
  
"Yes I know, the villagers will open it! Hurry."  
  
Her friend lowered her head. "No. They closed the gate. The villagers saw us running from those men. They closed the gate. Look. Look at the gate."  
  
Tika swirled to find a group of men standing near the front of the gate. She gasped when she saw the faces clearly. They were friends of the men chasing them now. 'The villagers are to scared to help us,' she thought. "No." Mina stood close to her sister now crying freely. To tired and frightened to run anymore the women could do nothing but stare at the villagers as the men overtook them. Maki and Tika fought with every hope in there being that they could escape this, and for a while it seemed they would win. Then the friends came to help, and the women could do nothing but watch as they were dragged from open field kicking and screaming, into the trees.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
When the pains got to great to bear, Maki woke to find her clothes scattered and her friends missing. She struggled to get up and walk to find them. Her legs were spattered with her blood. She gritted her teeth against her blinding pain and stumbled more then once. 'Alive. I'm alive. Where is Mina and Tika?' She began walking blindly around to where she remembered hearing her friends' screams. Tears began streaming down her face. 'Why.'  
  
After around 10 minutes she located both her friends. Tika was craddeling Mina in her arms crying uncontrollably. Both of them were in the same condition a Maki, however Mina had taken the grunt of the vicious attack. The girl gasped and covered her mouth when she saw the condition Mina was left in. 'There is no way.' Her dimmed mind told her. 'Oh Mina…'  
  
Mina's hand went up to Tika's face and brushed it gently. Through her blood caked lips she whispered in a voice harsh from screaming.  
  
"Gomen ne-chan." Tika looked at her sister.  
  
"What? What could you be sorry for?" She asked softly.  
  
The small girl struggled to speak, but coughed slightly instead. Spats of blood landed on Tika's face.  
  
"If I had been stronger…then maybe…I..could have fought…" Tika's fingers silenced her words. Maki went closer to her friend. Tears ran uncontrolled down her face. Mina's hand and feet had been bound, evidence by the rips in her skin around those areas. Everywhere she could look she saw drops of blood and parts of clothing.  
  
Tika hugged her sister closer. "I'm the one that should be sorry." She buried her face in Mina's messed up hair. "I failed to protect you."  
  
Mina smiled softly and glanced at her sister's face. "Tika." Her eyes had a glazed look to them. "Tika. I will be ok. I get to see Oto-san and Oka- san.." She coughed some more. Tika grew horrified.  
  
"No! Mina, you can see them later, you aren't ready to leave me yet!" She shook her sister lightly.  
  
"It's ok, my sister." She smiled some more. "The pain is gone." With those final words she closed her eyes to the world. Tika stared at her sisters' peaceful face in wide-eyed horror. Maki had never felt as helpless than she felt today. 'No one would help us.' Was the only thought that kept crossing her mind.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Maki finished her story. Kai had begun crying quietly, while Yoko was softly patting her back.  
  
The red headed woman glanced curiously at the older woman. "I understand as to why you would be angry toward men, but you must understand not all men are like that."  
  
The doctor glanced at Yoko. "Yoko-san. The men we attack are those directly responsible for Mina's death." She looked over at Kai. "Imagine if someone where to kill your friend there. Would you not feel the need for vengeance?"  
  
Yoko thought for a second. It was Kai who spoke. "That's not what I would want."  
  
The two women looked at her. Kaoru stuttered slightly. "What I mean is…um…I would want my friends to live happy. I don't want them to continue killing."  
  
Maki thought for a second. "What would you do if you found Kikyo's attackers?" She smirked a bit at the dark look that passed over Kaoru's eyes. Kenshin noticed it as well and started a bit at the sudden change in her Ki. His concern grew until she woke from her dangerous daze and shrugged. "I don't know." She answered.  
  
Thinking quickly to change the topic he turned to the doctor again. "What about Tsuki-san? Where does she fit into all of this?"  
  
"She is the one that found us." The woman hastened to explain. "We had been in the woods for several hours. We couldn't return to the village, both our anger and those men prevented even the thought of it. Tsuki had a small house in the woods, and invited us in. She gave us clothes, bandages and food. When we could do a proper burial for Mina, she allowed us housing until we could get back on our feet." Maki stood up and went past Kai to get a cup of water. When she had finished wetting her dry throat she went back.  
  
"All the while ideas of revenge had been forming in Tika's head. We needed to find a better place, one that could sustain a lot of women. Women who had also been hurt by men. Later we eagerly accepted women who had a passionate hatred for men as well. We found this run down area and turned it into the home of the Dragon's angels." With a sweeping gesture of her arms she motioned to the room. "Tika became first in command and Tsuki became second."  
  
"Why not you?" Kai asked.  
  
Maki sighed and folded her arms together. "I decided to go into medicine." Her face took on a haunting look. "I don't ever want to feel that helpless again."  
  
After a couple minutes more of talking Kai, and Yoko excused themselves. It had been a long day. Before they left Maki spoke up.  
  
"Not many people know of the true origin of our clan." She went closer to the two women. "I expect you both to keep it that way."  
  
"Why did you tell us then?" Yoko questioned.  
  
Maki's voice became quiet as she glanced around the place as if looking for someone who might be listening. "I think that there is someone here who is not as they appear to be. I don't think Kikyo's attack was an accident, and I am worried about you two. I don't think Tsuki would intentionally hurt someone, but her jealously can be a bit…extreme." With that she closed her door to the stunned couple. Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, still slightly trouble at the dark look that had been on her face when she was thinking about Kikyo's attackers.  
  
"Yoko, lets go to our room now. I'm a bit sleepy."  
  
He shook his head in agreement. Together the two went up to their room to think on everything they had just been told. Each not noticing the slightly darker shadow moving quietly away from the doctors' room.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I know I know, it's not that good is it? Gomen, I had to find a good reason as to why the Dragon's Angels came into being. ::bows head:: I'm not used to writing dark things…::sniffles:: please R&R….please be gentle. 


	10. Released Feelings

Ohiyo minna! Arigato to everyone who R+R'd!! Thank you so much, I really got inspired to write faster. ::smiles:: Not to mention I got a really cool idea on trying to get away from that darker chapter and into a lighter one. Hehehe lots of suggestions for K+K so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to them only. It might end up being ditched, but if you all like it I'll keep it. What can I say, I was in a romantic mood. Definite OOCness!! ::drools:: Plus Arigato to Chibi-Angel for giving me some ideas for Chapter titles!  
  
So once again, I don't own the rights to Kenshin…please don't sue…I'm to poor anyway!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
As soon as Kenshin and Kaoru had made it to their room, Kaoru began weeping softly. He sat at the edge of her bed and gently pulled her onto his lap, holding her small body close to his and stroking her hair. When she began to calm down, he put his fingers to her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Kaoru-dono," he whispered softly, "why are you crying?"  
  
She sniffed slightly and gazed into his concerned purple eyes. His look captivated her, as she found she couldn't look away from the raw emotions she found there. Concern, caring, and one other look…an emotion she had always wished to see in his eyes. She shook herself slightly and looked away, 'It can't be…it must be something else.'  
  
While Kaoru was fighting with her emotions, Kenshin sat there with her still on his lap, very confused. 'Why did she look away?' He watched the play of emotions on her face. 'Kaoru, why won't you tell me what's bothering you; maybe I can help.' He began wandering in his own mind. Keeping well aware of the feel of her body on his. He thought back to the time in the woods where he had almost kissed her.  
  
The rurouni was so lost in his own thoughts, he failed to realize that the woman of his concern was now staring at him; slightly irate that he had ignored the excuse he had given her. She giggled softly at an incredibly dopey grin that was displayed on his face, and was curious about the slight blush appearing on his cheeks. Her amusement changed to anxiety as his eyes darkened and a dangerous look passed over his face. When he finally spoke it was soft yet stern, leaving little room for argument.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, you have to leave here."  
  
She gasped and jumped off of his lap. "What? What are you talking about?"  
  
He sighed and stood, all the while keeping his eyes on hers. "Gomen Kaoru-dono." He walked over to the door and double-checked to make sure no one was coming down the hall. Closing it softly he locked it and turned to face her again. "It's gotten to dangerous. I can't let you stay here anymore. You have to go back to the dojo."  
  
She stared at him in amazement, feeling her blood boil at the thought of him questioning her competence in this mission. When she spoke her words were harsh and to the point.  
  
"I am not going anywhere Kenshin." She folded her arms for added emphasis. "In case you forgot, I was assigned to this mission because the government believes in me. I will not let that belief down."  
  
His eyes darkened even more. 'Stubborn woman.' The Battousai inside of him thought. For once the two halves where in agreement. "Kaoru, you saw what happened to Kikyo. That could have been you! Don't you see that?"  
  
Kaoru glared daggers at him. "Yes in fact I was there to see that; which is exactly why I am not going to leave!" She stomped over to him and jabbed a finger lightly in his chest. "I will not abandon my friend, nor will I let down my government. I can take care of myself Kenshin!"  
  
He grew desperate, and in growing desperate sometimes one may say things they don't intend to say. Frustrated he practically shouted.  
  
"Were you talking care of yourself when you received that wound in your shoulder?" He stopped, amazed and ashamed that he could say that to her. Her face showed her amazement as well.  
  
"Kenshin." She couldn't believe that he would say that to her. Instantly her confidence shattered. 'He doesn't believe in me? Maybe I deserved that, now I know how he really thinks.'  
  
In an effort to fix what he had just said he took a step towards her. His voice was showered in regret and sorrow that he had just hurt the person he cared for the most.  
  
"Kaoru-dono. Gomen, I shouldn't have said that. I am so very sorry. I know you can take care of yourself…demo…I still worry about you!"  
  
She stood quietly, her bangs hiding her eyes. "Kenshin, do you see me as a child or a woman?"  
  
He was stunned and muttered the only thing capable of passing through his mouth at the time. "Huh?"  
  
"It's a simple question Kenshin, one that doesn't need repeating."  
  
His silence and her growing anger jump-started his brain. "I think you are a woman Kaoru-dono."  
  
An idea began to grow inside her head. 'Maybe I can get this situation under better control, and possibly get something out of this in return.'  
  
"Kenshin."  
  
"Huh." He grimaced at his knack for words today.  
  
"Lets make a bet."  
  
His eyes shot up in surprise. "Oro?"  
  
When she finally looked back up at him her eyes were full of mischief. If his mind had been fully functional he would have been afraid for his life, any man would have made a run for it; however in his dulled state he just stood there and stared.  
  
She walked over to him and stood closer than he thought was humanly possible.  
  
"I bet, that if I can make you move from a sitting position, I get to stay. If you can go without moving, I'll leave."  
  
He face-vaulted. 'So easy? Why is this so easy?' A voice inside of him began warning him, but he left it unheeded as he walked over to the bed. 'No problem, my concern and my training won't let me move.' With that he sat on the bed and made a stern straight face, signifying his acceptance of her terms.  
  
Kaoru stood motionless in the room watching Kenshin. He was as still as a statue. 'Great, that's just great Kamiya. How am I going to get through this one.' She had been only slightly amazed that he had agreed, and the look on his face told her this wasn't going to be easy. She considered her options.  
  
Deciding on trying to make him laugh right now, she walked over to him and stared at his face. She took her two fingers and placed them under her eyes and pulled her lids down, sticking out her tongue and pushing up her nose. "Nyaaaa."  
  
The only reward she got for that was a slight flicker of amusement that ran across his eyes. In an instant it was gone. 'Hmmm.' She tried various sorts of faces, ranging from strange to fierce. Getting desperate she told him of the time Yahiko had gotten a part of his boken stuck up his nose during training. Again only a flicker in his eyes indicated that he was even alive.  
  
'Kami, I don't want to lose this one.' Again the mischievous look crosses her eyes. She walked into his view of eyesight and stood back about five feet. She then began to bat her eyes lashes at him and walked as slowely and as smoothly over to him as possible. Noting the slight panic that ran across his face she smiled wickedly.  
  
In the most seductive voice she could manage she leaned close to his ear and whispered. "Let me show you just how much of a woman I can be Kenshin." After she finished that sentence she lightly let her tongue trace up his ear. She was awarded with a drop of his sweat that appeared on his face. Gathering up her courage she slowely reached up and pulled out his tie, watching as his hair cascaded down his back. Running her hand through his hair she went and sat on her knees behind him. While one hand was playing with his silky red mane, her other hand began exploring his neck. Her hand went around the front of his neck under his chin and gently lifted his head back exposing his neck even more. Then keeping his head in that position, her hand slowely went down the base of his shirt, feeling the display of the muscles in his chest.  
  
His breathing became shallower as Kaoru began gently licking the back of his neck. Keeping his body as close as possible to hers she moved in front of him never losing the contact her tongue had to his neck. Again she was awarded with more drops of sweat appearing. Her hands sought to gain free access to his chest, feeling the muscles start to flutter every time her hand lightly traced his skin. She forgot about the bet, as she broke contact from licking his skin and stared into his eyes. Straddling his lap, Kaoru placed light kisses over his lids, and cheeks; nibbling slightly on his earlobe.  
  
Every part in Kenshin body wanted him to react to what she was doing. To hold her and kiss her back. It was when she looked into his eyes and he saw this was no longer a bet; she was doing this because she wanted to, that he began to lose all control.  
  
Kaoru's butterfly kisses became more intense. 'Kami I love him.' Her hands ran down his back, while her lips pressed against his cheeks. She vaguely realized that her shirt was coming undone showing part of her shoulder and exposing her neck. It didn't matter to her, she was with the man she loved right now, and she may never get this chance again. Kenshin's body began to shudder from under her, shaking her from her thoughts. She began pulling away from him, embarrassed that she had taken it so far, when she felt him move. His hand traveled up her back, keeping her body close to his, not allowing her to move away. When she looked into his eyes, she saw pure love there. She gasped in surprise as she felt his other hand pull her hair down as well. He then closed his eyes and began lightly kissing down the front of her neck. She groaned lightly at the feel of his wet lips traveling down her skin, and his hand playing with her hair.  
  
His lips rose to meet hers. 'My first kiss.' Kaoru thought. She loved the feel of his lower lip in between hers. Gently she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue access inside. His hands traveled down her back, and in a swift movement he stood, his hands cupping her bottom keeping her legs around his waist, as she grasped his neck, neither of them breaking from their passionate kiss. He carried her to the top of the bed he had previously been occupying and carefully laid her down taking care to keep contact with her delicious lips. In a single fluid motion, he positioned his body on top of hers, making sure to keep most of his body weight off of her and onto his arms beside her. Throughout the night Kenshin and Kaoru expressed their feeling for each other, never breaking the barriers that the rights of a husband and wife have, yet giving each other physical promises of what's to come.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yessssss!!! I know….I had to stop it there…No hentai!!! ::dodges projectile objects:: Please tell me what you think. I just had to find a way to get Kaoru to do that. The woman must take initiative!!! Hehehehehe Everyone said that they wanted more K+K!! ::smiles:: here ya go!! Again PLEASE tell me if I should keep this or not. I don't know, but I am pretty dern proud of it. My first (I guess you could call it) citricy fresh? 


	11. Battle of Wills

Howdy doo minna! How is everyone tonight/today? Gahhh I have exams next week, then I'm outta college!! YAHHHHHHYYYYYY ::hangs head:: at least til next semester. ::sniffs:: anyhow, Wai Wai I have time to write…baka Hatokirei. I really should study for my exams…Yare yare. School should just be outlawed. Heheheeee plenty of time to drool and stare at the wall. I've gotten a lot of reviews and some e-mails to keep the last 2 chapters up…even one threat…ummm arigato I guess to that one. ::smiles:: Same ol' goes here, I don't own the rights to Kenshin, I only have the right to dream about him…er...my boyfriend I mean. ::sweatdrops:: wow you should see all the little green underlines for grammar mistakes my computer is showing me in this one paragraph alone!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Of the two entwined figures, Kaoru was the first to wake. At first she had panicked when she felt a pair of arms around her, but her senses kicked in just in time to save a slumbering Kenshin from becoming part of the molding on the wall. She smiled as she watched him sleep. 'He looks so peaceful, so happy.' Her thoughts went to last night. They had been content with kisses and expressing their feelings without going to far. For that Kaoru was thankful. She loved her rurouni, however, she was extremely nervous that they would go to fast. 'Yah Kaoru, like two years isn't slow enough.' She glanced at his face, noting he had a slight smile. 'Baka Kenshin…why didn't we do this sooner…instead of here…in danger.' Her hand went up to his cheek and caressed it softly taking care not to wake him. 'His skin, his hair, his lips, his expression, his caress…everything is so soft about him.' Then her fingers grazed his hand around her shoulder. 'Except these…and his signature scar.' She saddened slightly at the thought of the intense training and everything he had gone through during his long years of fighting and wandering.  
  
Kenshin woke to the feel of a hand caressing his face. 'Kaoru.' He lay still waiting to see what she was doing. He felt her hand caress his cheek, then his hair, and very gently outline his lips. He became puzzled when she held his hand, and grew alarmed when he heard a slight sniffling. His eyes flew open and he turned to look at his beloved Kaoru.  
  
"Are you ok Kaoru?" He smiled slightly at her surprise and quickly ran her hands across her eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Kenshin." She smiled brightly at him. He sighed knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get any answers out of her.  
  
"Ano…Kaoru…"  
  
"mmm?"  
  
"Does this mean you won the bet? Because I don't think that counted."  
  
She faked a frown and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Mou…Kenshin, of course I won the bet. You moved remember?"  
  
He grinned slightly. "Iie, I don't remember moving."  
  
She sat up fully and turned to face Kenshin. "Baka, of course you moved, your laying down aren't you?"  
  
"Hai, demo, I really don't remember you winning. So I guess that means you need to go back."  
  
He felt her Ki rise. In amazement he stared, as the woman he loved gave him a look that could have caught fire to the very sheets he was wrapped in. He considered making a run for it, however being in the state of grace he was in, he could easily tangle his legs in the sheet, and trip before he could get out of the door. Then he would be fresh meat for the lioness in waiting.  
  
"Kenshin, don't even joke about that!"  
  
He raised his hand in mock surrender and threw himself down; bowing before her screaming hysterically. "Onegai, Kaoru…whatever you do…please don't hurt me!"  
  
So unexpected was his response, that he got what he was after. Kaoru's defenses dropped, and she became flustered. He used that time and his lightening speed to grab her arm and throw her back onto the bed; pining her down by sitting on her hips and holding her hands to the side of her head.  
  
"K…Kenshin!" Was all she could muster to say. She gasped when she saw his eyes. They had a slight gold tinge to them. Slowely his head bent down to her face. When his hair touched her forehead and she could feel his breath on her skin his stopped. Again he used her shock to his advantage; raising her arms above her head he easily pinned down both her arms with one hand, leaving the other hand free.  
  
"Honto-ni?" He questioned his eyes never leaving hers. "Are you sure I lost?"  
  
"H..Hai." She finally realized her position and blushed a crimson red. 'I swear, if he's trying to prove that I can't protect myself…I…I don't know what I'll do; but I'll prove he's mortal!"  
  
His hand slowly traveled down her raised arm. Again he asked. "Are you sure I lost?"  
  
She looked at his questioningly, now very curious as to what he was doing. "Hai."  
  
Again his hand slowly caressed down her arm, stopping near her shoulder.  
  
Before he could ask again, Kaoru began to lose patience. "Hai, Kenshin I'm very sure that you lost the bet." She began to sweat slightly when he smiled and had a twinge of mischief in his eye.  
  
In a flash his hand went down to just below her ribs. Kaoru stifled a gasp, but couldn't hold in her laughter. Smiling, Kenshin's finger played across her ribs causing her body to spasm and increasing her laughter. Tears formed in her eyes as he continued to tickle her. Her laughter increased as he began laughing along with her. 'He's enjoying this!' Her mood changed to one of revenge. She managed to pull free one of her hands and began touching him in the same place he was poking her. His body jumped slightly letting her know that he was ticklish there as well. Together they continued their battle, each trying to out-tickle the other  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tsuki went down the hall and came to a stop at Yoko's room. She raised her hand to knock on the door, but instead stopped and pressed her ear against it. She raised her eyebrows slightly when she heard loud laughter coming from the other side.  
  
"What are they doing?" she whispered. After a while it seemed they would never stop, so she knocked on the door, smiling in satisfaction as she heard two gasps and some fumbling around. After a bit, a very lovely looking Yoko answered the door. Tsuki's smile became wider.  
  
"Yoko, just the person I want to talk to." The older woman brushed aside the younger and walked into the room, taking note that Kai was by the mirror, standing and looking very flushed.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…important." She asked looking specifically at Kai, who in turn blushed a deeper shade of red. Yoko softly walked and stood directly between Tsuki and the blushing girl.  
  
"If you were, that is our business only." She answered in a cool voice. "Now, what do you need Tsuki-san?"  
  
Tsuki tsked and walked lazily around the room. She sat on the very bed Kenshin and Kaoru had been sleeping on and gazed at Yoko. "Is this your bed Yoko?" she began rubbing her hands on the sheets. When Yoko just stared at her, she got up and walked over to the other bed. "Or maybe this is it?"  
  
It was Kai that finally answered. "I doubt you came to ask us where we sleep."  
  
Kaoru took a step back, when Tsuki's hate filled eyes turned to her. "I don't recall asking you anything Kai."  
  
Kenshin quietly walked over to the door and held it open. "Tsuki, if you have nothing meaningful to say, then I ask that you leave. I have much to do."  
  
The woman ignored Kenshin and locked eyes with Kaoru. Together the two women continued to try to stare the other down in a battle of wills. Kenshin watched Kaoru as her Ki flared to an extreme amount. 'I've never seen Kaoru's Ki get so powerful!' Both of the women were giving off such a large battle aura it seemed to fill the room; making the hairs on the back of his neck stand. He inhaled sharply as her face became very serious and her eyes narrowed showing anger and hatred. 'She's losing herself!'  
  
As far as Kaoru was concerned, Tsuki was a major threat. She was flirting with Kenshin, she could possibly be responsible for Kikyo's injury. Those equaled up to one very pissed off Kaoru. To top it off, the woman was trying to belittle Kaoru in front of the man she loved. Her blood began to boil. This was no fight Kamiya Kaoru was about to back down from; she was sizing up her enemy, and was coming very close to showing Tsuki the edge of her katana. It was when she felt a hand gently touch her arm and Kenshin's voice; that she began to register her surroundings again. Kenshin moved behind her and held her trembling body in a soft hug.  
  
"It's ok Kai." He whispered in her ear. "Come back to me." He relaxed slightly when her aura dropped and she patted his arm.  
  
Tsuki on the other hand was still trying to figure out what had happened. One minute she was challenging Kai in a battle of wills, the next she was seeing Kai surrounded by a heavy battle aura that nearly suffocated the woman in fear. It was when Yoko ran over to Kai to calm the girl; that she could think rationally. Exhaling softly she glanced at the pair, stiffening slightly when Kai looked at her. 'Her eyes are soft again.' She cleared her throat and tried to regain whatever dignity she could salvage.  
  
"Gomen Kai, Yoko. The reason I'm here is to inform you that we will be attacking someone tonight. Your assistance is required in the hunt."  
  
Yoko cast one more worried glance at Kai, then stepped forward. "Who is it Tsuki-san?"  
  
She walked over to the door. "That is information you will receive tonight before we leave." With that she left, closing the door and running no doubt down the hall.  
  
Kenshin sighed. 'I wonder what pushed Kaoru over the edge like that.' He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen her Ki flare up like that. It made him wonder, as to how much he knew about her fighting skills. He shook his head, he would have to find out some other time. 'Tonight, we have to figure out a way to tell the police. First we need to find out who the victim is.'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Tsuki went straight to her room and thought back to what had happened. She calmly glanced at her shaking hands. 'What was that?' She sat on her bed. Her goal had been to belittle Kai in a staring contest of will, to break her bit by bit; however that wasn't what had happened. Instead of seeing a glimpse of a scared little girl that she had thought existed in Kai; she caught a glimpse of something totally opposite; something stronger and deadly. Tsuki knew that if Yoko hadn't interfered, Kai would have attacked, and she could have very likely had to defend for her life. That was a battle she wouldn't have been able to guess the outcome in. One thing was for sure, if she hoped to claim Yoko for herself, she would have to find a way to separate her from Kai.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Soooooooo….what does everyone think. I think it's kinda weak at the beginning…at least I think so, if I ever get around to it again, I'm gonna change a couple of things. Please R&R!!! ::smiles and waves:: Oyasumi nasai! Gotta go to sleep ::yawns:: 


	12. Surprises!

Ohiyo Minna!! Sorry for taking so long…serious case of writers block, I know what I wanted to do, I just couldn't figure out how to do it!! So here it is, my desperate attempt at a story after major writers block!! As always I do NOT own the rights to Kenshin…if I did I'd be a very wealthy woman and would allow ANYONE to write stories about him without having to put up stupid disclaimers every time!! Oh and it's really late at night so sorry if you catch any spelling and grammar mistakes! I warned you  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
After Tsuki's hasty exit, the two were once again left alone in the room. Kenshin glanced carefully over to Kaoru, who kept her eyes hidden with her bangs. He was just about to clear his throat and say something…anything to loosen the tension in the air, when another knock came at the door. Kenshin warily eyed it as Kaoru went to see who was there. When she opened the door she found a very happy, and extremely flustered Maki rushing inside the room.  
  
"Guess what minna!" She said breathlessly.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru just stared at her in open mouth expectancy.  
  
"Kikyo just woke up, she wants to speak to you Kai." Before she knew what happened, Kai disappeared, followed by Yoko. She turned to their retreating figures. "Your welcome by the way!" She yelled after them. Smiling, she exited their room and closed their door, heading toward the room Kikyo was in.  
  
++++++  
  
Kikyo woke up to a dreary pain all over her body. She scrunched her face trying to figure out exactly what had happened, however no real memory surfaced, only shadowed figures. Her gaze left the ceiling and ran over the contents of the room she was in. A washbasin was directly to her left, near her head was a towel, and on the desk at the other side of the room was a mountain of bandages. 'What am I doing in the doctors room?' She wondered. 'What ever it is must be something to do with the pain I have.' She had little time to contemplate anything else, as the door burst wide open and Kai ran in followed closely by Yoko. Before she could great them, she was smoldered by a crying yet happy Kai. 'This would be a much nicer hug, if she wasn't crushing me to death!' Thankfully Yoko saw the look on the poor girls face and gently pried Kai off of her.  
  
"Kikyo…I'm so glad your awake!" Kai was crying waterfalls now.  
  
Kikyo struggled to speak, when she did, her voice came out harsh and scratchy from little use. "What happened to me Kai?"  
  
She watched as her friend straightened and stared at her with a small look of shock on her face. "Y…You don't remember?"  
  
After shaking her head slightly, Kai sighed and went up to the girls' bed and placed a hand on her head. It was Yoko who answered however.  
  
"You were attacked Kikyo." Yoko came closer. "We were hoping you could remember who did this to you so we could find them and bring them to justice." Again Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really don't remember." She winced as she stretched her cramped muscles. "Wow, whoever did this was really good! I'm just lucky they didn't kill me!"  
  
Kai stood horrified. Inside Kaoru's mind was racing. 'She doesn't even know she was raped! I can't just come out and tell her that, but if I don't she may go back into shock if she remembers! Kami, why can't she just remember who did this to her, so I can find him and…and really make his life miserable!'  
  
Kikyo smiled at the steam coming out of Kai's ears, but it quickly turned to a yawn, as she realized just how sleepy she really was. Yoko and Kai took that as their cue to leave, promising to come back and visit later. When they left her room, they ran across Maki.  
  
"Maki," Kaoru began. "Will you tell her?"  
  
Maki glanced at Kai and nodded her head. "Hai, demo not right now, she needs her rest." She pointed to the two females. "Tika is looking for you two, she wants to discuss the plans for the mission tonight." With that she went into her room.  
  
Kaoru went over to a thoughtful Kenshin and gripped his sleeve. "Kenshin. How are we going to inform the police?" Kenshin mocked a face fall.  
  
"You mean you didn't think of this before you accepted this mission?" He stared at her in mock indignation.  
  
Kaoru grinned and glanced sheepishly at her feet, which she seemed to find fascinating. "Iie. I thought the other 'spy' would know how to." Her eyes met his again. "You DO know, ne Kenshin?"  
  
His gaze held her for a while. A blush crept across his cheeks as he stared into her eyes. Pushing his pointer fingers together he broke contact and stared at his feet as well. "Ano…Iie."  
  
Kaoru sweat dropped. Then she broke into a small smirk and mimicked him. "Mou Kenshin…You mean you didn't think of this before you accepted this mission?"  
  
He blushed some more and walked up to her and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Turning he began to walk quickly down the hall, leaving Kaoru. After she collected herself she ran after him. "Mou! Yoko! Don't you dare think that that'll save you! Remember, I know where you sleep at night BAKA!  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Tika could tell the instant Kai and Yoko were heading to her. She could hear Kai yelling to Yoko about something that had to do with sleeping together. Intrigued she just calmly sipped her tea and waited for the couple to come closer. When they were within viewing range she noticed Yoko walking in a fast pace with her head held down in mock shame, while an enraged Kai shadowed her, equally mocking in anger. 'Yare yare…those two may be getting a little to close for comfort.' She continued to watch the two, smiling at their interactions. That smile turned to raised eyebrows when Yoko spun around and grabbed Kai in what looked suspiciously like a hug. The woman nearly drowned in her cup of tea when Yoko planted a kiss on Kai's lips.  
  
Yoko and Kai spun around when they heard the sound of someone coughing and struggling to breath. There they saw Tika, with her hand to her throat coughing up the tea she had inhaled. The two jumped apart faster then the eye could see, both muttering a loud "Oh Shit!" in unison. As Tika regained her composure and threw out what was left in her cup before she was killed, the two hurried to explain.  
  
"Tika…you see….uhh….we…" Kai began  
  
"we were…umm just…practicing…" Yoko finished. Much to their chagrin Tika just started laughing, coughing slightly.  
  
"Kami, please don't explain. I don't want or need to know!" She held up her hands and gestured for them to sit. Once they did she took part of her cloth and dabbed lightly around her lips.  
  
"I'll just make this short and sweet. There is a man in a town east of here. We have been commissioned to kill him. It seems he has beaten his wife, his children, and is extremely close to becoming a very rich, very powerful man." She stood up and went over to the door. "You two will be accompanying Tsuki and a new girl that just came in today." She eyed the two. "She looks very strange, and for the life of her can't put make- up on. Poor thing must have been easy prey for any man, she has a bit of a strong language, but the two of you can straighten her into shape. She has not yet sworn loyalty, I'm sorry to say it, but we need more people; and well, she could fight." She opened the door to reveal a very tall, very unfeminine looking woman. Kenshin and Kaoru just stared at her in open- mouthed wonder. Tika went behind them and began shooing them out of the room. Before they could leave she grabbed Kai's sleeve and held her aside.  
  
"Kai, I'm not sure I can fully trust this one. Keep an eye on her." With that she shut the door, leaving a very confused Kaoru, a very sick looking Kenshin, and a very tall, extremely UGLY looking woman with a fish bone hanging out of her mouth.  
  
Before any of them said anything, they dragged the 'woman' over to their room where they could discuss things in private. Once they were in, Kenshin shut the door and gagged slightly at the side.  
  
"Che, it's not like I wanted to be here anyway Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin looked at a female impersonating Sano and continued to gag in the corner again, white faced. Once he gained composure he straightened up and went to sit on his bed. Kaoru on the other hand was having a completely different reaction. She was laughing. Her laughter rang out in the hall as she crumpled over with tears streaking down her face.  
  
Sano glanced at her and jerked his head to Kenshin. "Did she laugh like this when she saw you?"  
  
Kenshin glanced over at Sano. 'There is no way that I'm going to tell him about the bath!' Instead he shook his head. "Iie."  
  
"Then why the hell is she laughing this hard!"  
  
Kenshin looked at his friend up and down. "Sano, it's probably because you look ugly as hell, dressed up as a woman."  
  
Sano stood taller and glanced over to the mirror. His hair was still spiky, but his make-up didn't look THAT bad. He glanced closer at the mirror to his lips. 'Oh that explains it!' Kenshin and Kaoru watched in pure amazement as his hand fumbled around in a bag. With a smile that beamed up his face he triumphantly pulled out lip powder, and began happily applying red rouge to his lips. When he turned back to them, he looked freakishly like a woman, in a sick, sad, sort of way. Kaoru once again turned to a fit of giggles; covering her face with a pillow she muffled the sound.  
  
"Che. You just don't understand the art Jo-chan." He struck a dramatic pose. Kenshin sweat dropped. 'He's really getting into this.'  
  
"Ano…Sano…"  
  
"My name is Megumi now."  
  
Both Kenshin and Kaoru face vaulted. "Did Megumi name you?" Kaoru asked astounded.  
  
He at least had the decency to look shame-faced. "Nope, I just couldn't think of anything else."  
  
"Erm…Megumi…why are you here?"  
  
Sano snapped his fingers. "Yah I almost forgot. I was sent to ask you when the next attack is!"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
The freaky man/woman spit out his fishbone, which accidentally hit Kenshin on his head. "Tonight! That's not enough time to do anything! Why didn't you tell the police earlier?!"  
  
"Because we didn't know until now Sano." Kaoru began. "We have to figure out a way to at least ruin this mission!" She went to the dresser. "If we can find a way to alert the authorities without being caught, we can bid more time to figure out when the next one is. Then we can set a trap at that one."  
  
Kenshin walked over to her and began rubbing her back. Sano gapped at the sudden close contact between the two, however before he could ask; lightening struck twice in the same spot, the earth grew brighter and the I.Q. in the room rose.  
  
"I have an idea." He said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gomen for the OOC ness in here. I want to thank everyone who has stayed with me and written reviews…heck even thanks to those who don't write reviews.  
  
Macy- I'm glad you finally got it and thank you.  
  
Nemi- umm Polkamon?  
  
Kyoko saiki- Arigato and I personally like your fic better!  
  
TigerWolf- thank you for all your reviews ::sweat drop::  
  
Shiari- be more careful with that naginata! Arigato and yes you may worship me ::blushes:: no no just kidding!!  
  
Battousai Angel- Thank you for staying with me on this.  
  
Chibi-angel- ::smiles and waves:: I UPDATED FINALLY!! Thank you  
  
Dora-chan- nope I can't give away the story!! You'll just have to keep reading!! ::dodges projectiles::  
  
JadeAnime- your reviews are the funniest, thanks!  
  
Nim- I have always liked the idea of Kaoru having a hidden strength! Great fun, thank you so much for your complements.  
  
Gypsy-chan- THANKS YOU!! :waves:: 


	13. Good idea, BAD idea

Hi minna!! I want to thank everyone for all the reviews…WAHOO 177!!! WAI WAI!! I don't really do dedications of chapter, demo…my boyfriend read my little ficcy…including the parts of me owning Kenshin in my dreams, and drowning in drool, and so on ::sweatdrop:: You can probably read his review, he signed on as Daniel. Hehehe his version of revenge is to give me 30 roses, 10 each of red, white and pink. ::swoons:: I think I should write more about dreaming about anime guys…::yells out to Boyfriend:: I'M READY FOR MORE ROSES!! Anyhoo I also promised to dedicate a chap to him so here it is…in all its glory ::coughs::. Oh yah and I don't own Kenshin…. what you were expecting a small pun about how…even though I don't own him, I want him? Or maybe…No I don't own Kenshin, I just do in my dreams??? Well sorry not here in this story…err…chapter anyways. Ja! Oh and by the way, italics are battousai thoughts.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I have an idea!" Sano yelled.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru spared each other quick glances of worry before listening to their friend.  
  
Sano, unaware of the other's hesitation, puffed up his chest in pride and looked confidently at the two. "All we need to do is cause enough of a scene during the mission to alert the authorities." The couple raised their eyebrows at him, prompting his continuation. "No doubt we are going to paired to one another, so whoever I am paired with and I, will cause a scene."  
  
"Ano, Sanosuke…it's a good idea, demo…what exactly are you planning to do."  
  
He grinned again. "Well, I have to get back to the police commissioner to inform him of the plan, so I figure we can blow my cover!"  
  
Kenshin stared at his friend. 'It really is a good idea,' he mused. 'That way Sano can go tell the police, then we can inform them of the next target and catch the assassins in action.' Another, darker part of him made it's presence known. 'Besides if he leaves you can have Kaoru all to yourself again.' He shook his head. 'Iie, I just think it would be best…'  
  
'Don't kid yourself rurouni, both of us want the woman. That night when we were together with her was one of the best nights of our miserable lives. If that dolt were to stay, he would ruin the only quality time Kaoru and you share.' Kenshin shook his head again, seemingly to get the hair out of his eyes, neither Kaoru nor Sano knew the internal argument inside him.  
  
'Well, maybe I do still want a little more 'quality' time with Kaoru-dono, demo…this is a mission and Sano has now become part of it. I want him to be safe. Besides,' he smiled inwardly to his battousai side, 'he truly makes just about the ugliest damn female I have ever seen.'  
  
'Agreed!' Both sides reached agreement of sorts, as Kenshin focused back on Kaoru and Sano discussing what they need to do.  
  
"Sano, we need to think of a distraction that won't cause Kenshin and I to be under suspicion. We need to be able to stay in their trust to get the other missions out to them."  
  
Sano thought long and hard. Finally his eyes brightened and he snapped his fingers. Kenshin and Kaoru leaned closer to their friend to hear his idea.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll think of something when the time comes."  
  
He looked down at the ground where Kenshin and Kaoru had face-vaulted. "In the mean time I have an important question to ask you two."  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru braced themselves for the obvious question about their closeness. 'No doubt Sano noticed the looks I give Kenshin and vice versa.' Kaoru blushed about having to answer his questions.  
  
Sano stood from the bed and walked over to the pair, who in turn braced their hands together and smiled. He stopped about a foot in front of them and quickly put his hands up to grab his neck, staring at the couple seriously.  
  
"Kenshin, Jo-Chan…. how do you think I should wear my hair tonight…I just can't do anything with it."  
  
The sounds of the night was that of two bodies hitting the floor in dead faint, and one bewildered strange sounding woman asking them to get serious and help her.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Tsuki, Kai, Yoko, and Megumi, hid silently behind the building. Directly across from them was the house of the man that was sentenced to an early death. It was Tsuki that broke the silence.  
  
"Now listen you three, Kai and Megumi will go to the back of his house and watch for any threats to the mission, Yoko and I will watch the front. When you get the signal, slip into the house. The first one to find him gets the kill. We'll meet back here."  
  
"What's the signal?" Kaoru asked. Tsuki just shot her a death glare and spoke in a hushed biting tone.  
  
"You'll know it when I give it, understand?"  
  
The younger girl bit her mouth to keep a smart reply from coming out. Kenshin glanced at her while he and Tsuki quickly went around to the front of the house to make sure all was clear. His eyes told her to be careful.  
  
Kaoru nodded and grabbed Sano's hand and led him around to the back way. In her minds eye, she knew she had to go behind some other houses to get to their intended area. She knew exactly what she had to do to assassinate the man, just not how to stop it without blowing her and Kenshin's cover.  
  
Sano was also debating on how to do this. They had discussed that his cover had to be blown, but not in a way that would keep the blame off of Kaoru and Kenshin. He watched thoughtfully as Kaoru led the way, her hair blowing gently in the wind. For once Sano noticed how very much of a woman Jo-chan was. He glanced appreciatively at the way her outfit hung tightly around the curves of her body. How her sweat glistened off her skin and her breathing quickened with the excitement, he knew she was having. 'Che, to bad Kenshin loves her.' He thought. Then a great…if suicidal idea hit him. 'If my cover has to be blown…at least I can act like a man again.' With great daring and massive flinching from the pain he knew was coming to him, both from Kenshin and Kaoru, he reached out and ran his hands across her butt.  
  
++++++++  
  
Kenshin and Tsuki were just about to give the signal when they heard the most horrific scream and the sound of many things being broken. Kenshin took off toward the sound of Kaoru's yell, only slightly nervous, hoping that was Sano's idea of a distraction, yet wondering how Kaoru had managed to get her scream so loud, angry and deadly. Tsuki swore under her breath as lights from the very house they were set to enter, light up. It seemed the whole neighborhood was coming alive. She to ran, curious and pissed. 'There had better be a good excuse as to why the mission was blown!'  
  
Kenshin followed the noise easily, with a large smile on his face; Sano had managed to provide the perfect distraction; everyone was waking up. His elation was cut short when he came upon the scene before him. Kaoru was beating the crap out of a very bruised, very bloody Sano…and the guy had a huge smile on his face! Confused, Kenshin ran over to Kaoru and managed to pull her screaming and flailing body off of him. She shoved him slightly in an effort to scream more obscenities at the injured blob of a person that was once Sano. He noticed Tsuki running up to them and decided to play along even though he was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Kai, what happened?" He asked, preparing himself for any excuse Kaoru could come up with.  
  
After yelling more obscenities at the injured man, Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "'This…This…Animal…grabbed me!" she yelled making a sweeping gesture with her hand at the smudge of Sano's twitching body on the ground. Kenshin stared at his beloved then back at the other man. 'If Kaoru is this upset, then he must have actually done it.' A feeling of anger boiled up inside of him and his eyes took on a golden hue.  
  
"Is this true Megumi?"  
  
Sano still smiling flashed a thumbs up and winked at Kaoru. Once again Kaoru proceeded to wail on the man, attacking him from all angles. It was only when Kenshin gently pulled her aside that she calmed. Tsuki glanced horrified at the mess of a body at her feet. She reached for her tanto, getting ready to deliver, what seemed like was going to be a mercy killing, when she heard the sound of police whistles. Cursing again she ran over to Kai and Yoko.  
  
"We have to get going! Leave that trash to the police!" She gestured to Megumi, and started running back to the camp.  
  
Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm and began pulling him, but he shook her off and stared angrily at Sano. She went in front of him and forced him to look into her eyes. She could see the internal conflict inside of him, he was pissed at Sano, but she had taken her revenge.  
  
"Kenshin, it's time to go now!" The police whistles were getting closer as she looked frantically for any sign of recognition. A couple more minutes and the policemen would be on top of them. "Kenshin!" She yelled desperate.  
  
Finally he started moving, deciding to take a form of revenge later against Sano, for daring to touch his Kaoru; at least when Sano could actually fight back. Right now the rooster just looked like a lump of raw egg. Quickly and quietly he picked up Kaoru and carried her as fast as he could all the way to the base, passing the running Tsuki on the way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
oookkkkk I know it's a very Ooc ficcy right now, but I couldn't help myself. Just for the record I love Sano, and I think he's Megumi's man. Ok all my thanks go to:  
  
Emiri-chan, LinaNverse, Leigh, Jo-chan…that's some laugh you got there!, Chibi-Angel…for all you wonderful reviews, JadeAnime…::flat tone:: must…type…faster…, Dora-chan…yes…yes you did…::sniff::, Shiari….::sweatdrop:: ano I don't think you want to become a rabid fan girl…demo thanks for the thought!! ::smiles blushin:: And everyone else who takes the time to write the reviews, and even to those who only read my story and don't write reviews! ARIGATO!! Ahh gomen gomen…::sweatdrops:: it seems I made a lot of spelling mistakes in this one, arigato Dora-Chan and Chibi-Angel for pointing them out. That's what happens when I type at 2 am. Hopefully this will fix them. 


	14. Another very bad surprise

::Hatokirei seen typing frantically on her bed. All is quiet, until the door opens slightly with a small squeak, going by unnoticed by the sleep deprived, college twit who has procrastinated on her story::  
  
'Let's see…what shall I do tonight to my fic'  
  
::A shadow fall on the lap top and Hatokirei look up…to see a katana wielding Kikyo with a VERY scary glare in her eyes::  
  
"Eh…but…but how can you be here? You're a character in my story?!?"  
  
"YAH, A CHARACTER WITH VERY FEW SCENES!"  
  
::sweatdrop:: "ano…What are you going to do with those really sharp thingy's?"  
  
Kikyo smirks. "Make sure you put me in more scenes." ::strikes a dramatic pose:: "I really don't know why I'm not in you fic more…" ::struts around and bats eyelashes:: "The readers LOVE me."  
  
::sweat drop:: Ano…I don't think they read the story because of you, I think…"  
  
::Brandishes katana:: "The readers LOVE me…so give me more scenes!"  
  
"Hai Hai. I don't own Kenshin…"  
  
"TYPE!"  
  
::Mumbles something about humiliating Kikyo later on::  
  
This one is limey freshness, just to let you know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After reporting the failure of the mission to Tika, Kaoru went to Maki's room to check on the condition of her friend Kikyo. Much to her surprise, the doctor informed her that Kikyo had gone back to her own room to rest up a bit, finding the doctors quarter much to stuffy for her taste. Sighing in amusement at her friend's often-stubborn attitude, she then went to her room to talk to Kenshin. When she opened the door she noticed that Kenshin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, apparently in deep concentration.  
  
"Kenshin? Are you ok?"  
  
No answer, not even a blink of an eye. She raised her eyebrow; apparently he didn't notice her even entering the room. Most unusual. She closed the door behind her and went up to stand in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. Again he refused to recognize her presence. An evil glare crossed her eyes. 'I'll just have to find a way to get him to see me.'  
  
Not knowing why, but still being as quiet as possible, she went behind him and went to the mirror. Looking at her reflection, she loosened the top part of her outfit to show a very large swell of her breasts. She smiled slightly and pulled her hair down from its ponytail and drew half of it in the front. When she had finished, she pinched her cheeks to give them a slight blush and went in front of the apparently half-brain dead Kenshin.  
  
She coughed slightly. Then with a sudden half shriek, she jumped on his lap, straddled his legs with hers, and smooched his face in her chest, hugging his head tightly.  
  
"Oh Kenshin! It was soooooo horrible! Here I was just coming to talk to you and you had to ignore little ol' me!" She pouted in fake self- pity and continued hugging his head.  
  
Somewhere deep in the pit of her bosom, she heard a soft "Oro." Giggling she pulled his hair, forcing his head out and allowing him to breathe once again.  
  
Kenshin gasped at her with his mouth wide open. Finally he managed to stutter "K…Kaoru?"  
  
She just laughed again at his stunned features. His face turned a deep shade of red, nearly matching his hair color. "Gomen Kenshin, you just looked to serious! You didn't even notice me come in!" Still sitting in his lap, she gave him the most puppy dog eyed face she could muster. "What where you thinking about Kenshin?"  
  
He was still amazed she had done that. Not like it was a bad thing. 'I wonder if she would do that every time I go into deep thought…' he grinned 'Maybe I should do that more often.' He looked in her eyes and melted. 'There's no WAY I can tell her that I was thinking of 100 different ways to torture Sano.' He could only imagine the 100 different ways that she would pound him into oblivion if she knew he had ignored her to think of the torture of their friend.  
  
He shook his head. "Ah…I was just thinking about…um…"  
  
Kaoru sighed at his lack of ability to tell her at least a good lie. Quietly she got off of him and went to sit on her own bed, directly across from him. She bent down a little and put her elbows on her knees, allowing her feet to dangle off the bed.  
  
Kenshin stared. 'Kami…why is she tempting me?' From her current position, her shirt opened even more, allowing him to see a dangerous tease. Inside Battousai was jumping for joy. 'Does she even realize she hasn't fixed her shirt?' 'Obviously not' was the reply. A part of him wanted to tell her, but the bigger more forceful part wouldn't let him. 'Sit back and enjoy the show!' It said. He smiled and did just that.  
  
Kaoru on the other hand, was wondering exactly what was going on in Kenshin's mind. She could see some internal battle going on, and really wanted to know what was happening. She snickered. 'Kenshin no baka.' She took a deep breath, supposedly to calm her nerves. She knew exactly what he was thinking now. When she took that deep breath, it forced her chest out, exposing her breasts even more. 'Just enough to tantalize him.' He looked like a child at a candy shop. She could only imagine his words, 'Gimme, gimme, gimme…' She smiled again. 'It's amazing what a strategically placed shirt can do!'  
  
He watched as she almost thoughtfully ran her hand down her hair that was in front. She snatched a couple of strands of it and brought the tip up to touch and run across her lower lip. 'Is she seducing me again?' He wondered. Again that part of him spoke up. 'OF COURSE she is you big idiot! Let me have her!' Yet he sat, in trance, at her every movement.  
  
Having enough of this Kaoru moved to the middle of her bed, and turned her back to him. Very slowely, she lowered the shirt down off her shoulders, letting it fall down to the bed, completely exposing her back to him but keeping the front part covered.  
  
Kenshin used all of the will he could possess to keep seated. He wanted her to complete her tease, finding it very enticing and extremely provocative. It was when he noticed she didn't have the breast bindings that he began to lose all resolve. 'Her back is completely bare…that means her front…is…' he gulped.  
  
Smiling, Kaoru ran her tongue over her lips. "Kenshin…would you mind rubbing my back with those wonderful hands of yours?"  
  
Before she even finished saying 'back', Kenshin disappeared and then reappeared, kneeling behind her. His calloused hands gently caressed her back, using circular massaging motions. She moaned slightly when his hands went up her shoulders to the base of her neck. He molded his body as close to hers as possible, placing his knees near her back, and partially standing on them to place her head near his chest.  
  
He gently traced her cheekbone, her ear and her lips, slowly going to her lower jaw. While one hand rested lightly on her shoulder, he cupped her chin and carefully forced her head back, resting it on his chest. Slowly he bent down and captured her lips with his, savoring the sweet taste. Their lips opened allowing tongues to meet and desires to turn passionate. As they continues their kiss, Kaoru grasped his face and ran her fingers through his hair, as one of Kenshin's hand's gently and delicately ran across her upper chest, going lower and lower towards her breasts; just slow enough to entice and tantalize Kaoru. Her kiss deepened and she practically threw herself against his chest to make him go further, yet he pulled back. Growling in frustration, Kaoru swiftly turned around and wrapped her arms around Kenshin's waist. In a surprising show of strength, she threw him to the bed and landed on top of him.  
  
Kenshin, all to willing to comply continued their kiss and allowed his hands to roam freely, shoving off the rest of her shirt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyo was bored. She needed someone to talk to and her best of best friends Kai was just the person to unload all her feeling to. Walking slowly, she managed to evade all the questions of concerns from her fellow ninja's and went to Kai's room. When she got closer to it, she heard something to soft to make out, but loud enough to peak her interests. Stopping by the door she put her ear to the hard wood and made out the sounds of something thrashing about in the room. She became quiet alarmed. 'Is someone attacking Kai?' She pressed her ear harder, her concern growing. It was when she heard a muffled moan that she proceeded to take action. She quickly grabbed the handle expecting it to be locked. To her surprise it wasn't, so with no further hesitation she threw the door open…and nearly died of shock.  
  
Lying on top of Kai, under the covers and in a VERY naughty position was Yoko. Both of them gasped when the door flew open and all three just stared at each other. It was when Yoko hastened to get up that Kikyo threw her hands to her eyes to cover them, screaming, "Don't get up!"  
  
Yoko stopped short, but Kai was in such a hurry to get out of their position that she threw the 'woman' off of her and un-ceremoniously onto the cold floor. Trying to unwrap the covers from her legs Kaoru fell a couple of times trying to get to the horribly blushing Kikyo. Yoko just groaned into the floor. 'Why.' His other side was cursing, using all profanities known to him, as well as a couple of newly made up ones. In between the cursing was something akin to 'I was so close!'  
  
Finally Kai managed to calm Kikyo down to where the younger girl could notice that their clothes where still on. Still blushing she allowed herself to be lead to the other, less messy bed. Nervously soothing down her hair, Kaoru prepared herself for a long night of explaining; while Kenshin just continued to lay sprawled, face down on the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kikyo finishes reading it and gets very red in the face.  
  
"THAT'S IT! That's all you wrote about me!!!" Picks up katana. "I can't believe that's all you wrote with me in it!"  
  
::Hatokirei cowers in wrath of created character:: "Onegai…Kenshin…help me!"  
  
::To her amazement Kenshin walks in and knocks mad girl out:: "Oh Kenshin!"  
  
::Throws herself on Kenshin::  
  
Gomen ne folks rest is censored! Big thank you to everyone who reviewed. Oh a little thing here  
  
I wrote  
  
"Gimme, Gimme, Gimme."  
  
In little kid language, that's basically 'Give Me.' Said super sonic fast.  
  
I guess you could say this chappy is a bit limeish, I just want to make it clear thought, Kenshin and Kaoru did NOT do the sex thing. ::smiles:: Maybe in the future I'll do a lemon if anyone wants me to. I will defiantly put a warning on that chapter though. R&R and tell me what you think please! Also it is a bit OOC. 


	15. Secrets out

Hi minna! No I'm not dead, just resting. I finally got in the mood to write more on this story! ::Throws self down on floor:: I AM SOOOO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE!!!! Once again don't ::sniff:: own Kenshin  
  
Finally Kai managed to calm Kikyo down to where the younger girl could notice that their clothes where still on. Still blushing she allowed herself to be lead to the other, less messy bed. Nervously soothing down her hair, Kaoru prepared herself for a long night of explaining; while Kenshin just continued to lay sprawled, face down on the floor.  
  
"Kikyo," Kaoru began after making sure the girl was comfortable. "There is a perfectly good explanation as to what's going on here...ummm."  
  
The younger girl stared at the older one without a blink, more so in shock than anything else. Unfortunatly the only thing Kai could say now was 'ummm.' Kikyo's eyes traveled to the laying form on the ground that she knew to be Yoko. The red haired woman was laying sprawled on the ground on her stomach with her head propped on her hands looking at Kai expectantly, seemingly not quite knowing what to say either. Both women were blushing enough to make her wonder if their face would stay that way permanently.  
  
After a while of Kai's 'umms' and silence from Yoko, Kikyo sighed and look at her friend firmly in the eye. "You know, I'm not that much of a child I can't see what's going on here."  
  
Both Kai and Yoko glanced in shock at the young girl. "Nani?" They uttered in unison.  
  
"Honestly," she sighed and flipped her hair nonchalantly while speaking to them as if they were younger than she was. "If you dislike men..." She winked playfully.  
  
Kaoru felt as if she was hit in the gut...'she thinks I'm 'into' women!' Then panic drew in. "Iie Kikyo, you have it all wrong!" She started waving her hands around as if to erase the words that were said.  
  
"Yoko and I are....oomph!" She glanced down at the hand that was now covering her mouth and followed it to Kenshin, who had finally risen from the ground and was sitting beside her.  
  
"Kikyo," he started smiling..."you won't tell anyone about us, ne?"  
  
Both Kaoru and the young girl stared hard at him, Kikyo in shock and Kaoru in growing anger as she desperately tried to remove his hand from her mouth.  
  
Kikyo hadn't been expecting such as statement, she was only trying to get a reaction from them; so needless to say, she was quite stunned for a moment. However it was only for a moment as her eyes traveled down Yoko's shirt, which had opened slightly in his fall to the floor.  
  
Kenshin watched with growing concern as he followed her eye movement, as it stayed on the front of his chest were his breasts were supposed to be.  
  
Supposed to be, being the key factor. He felt the blood drain from his face as he slowly glanced toward the covers on the floor and found his 'cough' boobs lying in full view...away from his body. His eyes quickly shot back to Kikyo who was slowing moving away from the two people on the bed as if they were a frightening disease, then as quickly as she could she bolted for the door.  
  
Unfortunatly for her, due to her injuries and Kenshin's speed, he got there first and slammed it shut, locked it and slipped the key into his arm guard.  
  
It took Kaoru only a moment to realize what happened as she watched Kenshin grab her frightened friend by the upper arms and carry her back to the bed where she was. Surprisingly enough Kikyo was deathly quite and as still as stone. Then she understood and took charge of the situation  
  
"Yoko," she muttered softly, "Go outside and stand by the door."  
  
"Demo Kai..."  
  
"Just do it." She yelled sharply keeping her eye on her friend the whole time.  
  
"I can't leave you alone Kaoru!" He started toward her. "Perhaps I can help..."  
  
"Kenshin," she muttered "You're a man..." the rest was left unsaid.  
  
Realization dawned on him as he looked at Kikyo's ashen face. "Of course." He whispered as he gently placed her in Kaoru's outstretched arms. Quietly he bent and retrieved his 'breasts', adjusted them and went outside making sure to lock it once again.  
  
Kaoru cradled the younger child in her lap, and started soothing her hair as Kikyo began to shiver slightly.  
  
"Kikyo," she whispered, "he's gone, there are no men to hurt you now, it's just us." She gave the girl a motherly kiss on the crown of her head. "I will not ever hurt you Kikyo." Slowly the shivering ceased, leaving a still very quite child sitting cradled in Kaoru's lap. Very gently Kaoru began rocking the girl back and forth. "Kikyo...please believe me, Kenshin would not hurt you."  
  
"Kenshin?" Came a whispered cry. "That is 'his' name?" She said his as if it were a sour word being forced from her mouth.  
  
"Hai, his name is Kenshin."  
  
"And yours...your 'real' one I mean?" Again it seemed as if she had to choke the vial word from her mouth."  
  
"My real name is Kamiya Kaoru." She said in sadness.  
  
Quietly Kikyo removed herself from Kaoru's lap and sat cross-legged on the bed facing the older woman, a look of anger and betrayal slowly stealing itself across her face.  
  
"Perhaps," she began biting the words in growing anger. "You should explain to me why I should not report you to Tika!"  
  
Kaoru help her hands up in defense. "Please listen to me. Listen to what I have to say before and then judge me. As a last act of friendship if it must be." She finished the last part softly.  
  
Kikyo looked at her, then in a voice as soft as a breeze said "Go on then."  
  
Kaoru hated herself more than anything as she wove a web of deceit around Kikyo. She explained as to how Kenshin was a lover of hers along time ago, and how he had left her for another woman. However he realized his mistake and somehow found out where she was. He had made and elaborate plan to infiltrate the building, however he had to do it as a woman, so that he could save her. Once she realized who he was, they began their relationship again but before they could leave, Kenshin began to feel pity for the women here, who had been abused by the 'scum of his gender' and wanted to help with revenge against those that hurt women.  
  
"Kikyo, he very much wants to help, and he would not hurt you at all." Kaoru glanced at the stone-faced girl. "In fact Kikyo, when this is over." She held her breath..." Would you please come live with me...not only as a friend but as a sister?"  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened. "What makes you think that this will ever be over?" She hissed. "All this crap about him caring for other women, when he so eagerly hurt you in the first place?" She chuckled. "No, Kaoru, after your lie, I can never think of you as a sister." She stood and went to the door.  
  
"Kikyo!" Kaoru began rising from her position, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please Kikyo, I am sincere in my apology, I didn't want to hurt you!"  
  
"Get away from me 'Kai'!" She screamed, "I don't want to have anything to do with you two anymore, do you understand!" She hit the door with her fist. Turning she looked at Kaoru with so much anger that the older girl flinched.  
  
"You don't get it do you," she began again, only in a softer voice. "He will only hurt you again, and you will only willfully fling yourself into his arms a third time." She sighed, "I won't say anything to anyone about him for now. But you need to wake up, once it's found out that he is a guy, you will receive no comfort for the punishment you will be given." With that she pounded on the door, and after a moment Kenshin opened it and watched her walk to her room only after receiving a hissed warning that was meant for only him to hear. "I may not be strong now boy, but if you hurt her again in any way, be it one year or two...I WILL come and find you...and when I do, you WILL die."  
  
Kenshin slowly shut the door behind him after nodding and acknowledgment in the direction that she heading. Kaoru was kneeling on the bed crying softly at her lost friend as he slowly went to her and asked her what she said.  
  
In between sobbing and hiccupping he barely managed to understand the story she told Kikyo, and in a swift movement he cradled her in his lap, the same position she had previously had the younger girl in; and allowed her to cry herself to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The following morning, Kaoru awoke in an awkward position, finding herself still lying in Kenshin's lap, with his head touching the top of hers. Apparently they had both fallen asleep that way. She quietly removed herself from him and stood to stretch her muscles.  
  
The moment she rose, she heard a knock on the door. Hoping it was Kikyo, reconsidering her decision, Kaoru rushed over and flung it open; only to stare right into the eyes of Tika.  
  
Tika glanced at the flustered girl wondering why she was crying. "Kai," she began then noticed all the blood was leaving her face.  
  
Hundreds of thoughts were running across Kaoru's mind. Her knees started to shake and she felt an overwhelming urge to fall to the floor and vomit from fear. 'Did Kikyo break her word?' 'Was Tika here because she knew?' All these thoughts and a possible escape plan were forming before Tika uttered her next words.  
  
"Are you all right Kai? You seem upset."  
  
Kai blinked...then blinked again. "Hai...demo."  
  
Suddenly Kenshin was beside her, looking as if nothing happened. Comfortingly he placed his hand on the small of her back while he asked as to what was happening.  
  
"Well as you know due to the episode with 'Megumi' there is to be a meeting," Tika began. "For safety precautions all of us will meet at a designated time to 'prove that we are all female'." She smiled at the look on the two woman's faces. "It's a bit silly... I know, but Tsuki was very adamant about it."  
  
Kaoru's mind was reeling. "What do you mean 'prove that we are all women'?" She managed to choke out.  
  
Tika laughed. "Basically as embarrassing as it sounds, I guess we have to prove that we have the..." she coughed slightly, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "right equipment up there...if you know what I mean..."  
  
Kaoru could only stare dumbfounded. "Up there?" She repeated in stupor.  
  
"Breasts, Kai." Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Yep that about sums it up!" Tika stated happily still pink in the cheeks. "I know it's strange, however women take baths together all of the time, so nothing new." She placed a hand behind her head and laughed again. "Well no real specific time set just yet, still trying to figure out the most convenient way with time and all, so I'll let you know when it's your time. Oh don't worry it will be private." She hastily said after looking at the white faces of both Kai and Yoko. With that she smiled and left them to there room.  
  
Still in shock Kaoru shut the door slowly while Kenshin ran his hand through his hair and muttered some obscenities.  
  
"Kenshin...what are we going to do?" Kaoru stared at him hopefully as if he might have already thought of the answer.  
  
"I don't know Kaoru." He whispered, quietly he sat back on the other bed and began to formulate a plan.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
::sigh:: Ok minna! How was that!! I really hope I live up to the other chapters; it has been a long time! Please R&R and tell me what you think! It may start to get slightly serious here, but I still want funny things to happen as I get oh so slowly closer to the finale! 


End file.
